Creatures of Habit
by Heavenmetal
Summary: Chapter 15 now posted! Hatter pays the consequences for going through the looking glass. War is brewing and The Lion and the Unicorn were fighting for the crown, Hatter and Alice are reunited...
1. Chapter 1

Creatures of Habit by Heavenmetal

If Hatter was honest with himself, something was most definitely wrong. The problem with that being that he didn't really have a problem with it. That was the first sign.

"Oh, my God…" Alice gasped reaching a caring hand towards his injured face.

He didn't want her to worry so he brushed it off. "Cuts and bruises, it's nothing." Years running his tea shop had provided him with enough evidence that Wonderlanders are easily affected by human emotions and yet nothing had prepared him for this.

Alice had thrown her arms around him desperately as she sighed "I thought you were dead." Her relief and excitement at him being alive washed over him like a tsunami. Her trust and concern pulled him down in the undertow and drowned out the pain in his tortured body until he could only mumble a-half tipsy "Oh that feels good." From that moment, he was hopelessly addicted.

At least, at the time he had managed, with great effort, to disentangle himself from her embrace and focus on the business of rescuing them. Now, being in her world and surrounded by so many oysters on a day to day basis left him feeling half in the bag constantly and around his Alice… well he'd seen tea addicts sit for measureless periods of time, staring at empty teacups. He'd shake his head in pity, but now he finally understood the impulse because he could lose himself in her for hours and not mind one bit.

And if Hatter was honest with himself, something was most definitely wrong. The problem with that being that he didn't really have a problem with it. That was the first sign.

He was thinking in circles. Rethinking thoughts that he thought already was the second sign, he decided. He sat on the couch in her apartment, ruminating as he waited for her return. Carol had let him in before popping out for a bit. Hatter needed to speak with Alice… needed, well, _her_.

He knew that tea was powerful stuff and too much of it or partaking too often could be habit forming, to say the least. But never once had the thought that the real thing, the unfiltered essence straight from the honeycomb would be so overwhelming, so consuming… so damn good. If Ratty had known what a treasure he'd had, how fortune deemed to favor him when it brought the oyster to him, the stupid blighter would never have sold her.

Hatter heard the key in the lock and sat up expectantly. He clenched his right hand to stop the tremble of excitement the coursed its way up his spine.

Alice burst in like a beautiful storm. Her arms were loaded with packages from her shopping trip which she immediately deposited on a side table. Then she noticed him and her face lit up with a grin. "David! You'll never guess what I found today!"

He smiled. Her enthusiasm was seeping into him from across the room, caressing him lightly like tendrils of smoke beckoning him closer to the fire and its delicious burn. He cocked an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue, since she had just told him that guessing was futile. So she began in a rush, filling him in on all the shops she'd visited, people she'd seen and the bargains she had managed to attain all while digging through her bags to show off her treasures.

He tried to pay attention, tried to stay focused on what she was saying but her feelings were teasing him; curling around his chest to settle in his own heart like a Cheshire cat who got the cream. She was so happy and that feeling alone was coaxing him into a blissful, almost inebriated state of contentment. She had stopped talking and was staring at him, her eyes wide and expectant. Had she asked him a question?

"David?"

He meant to say "Beg pardon?" but it came out as a high pitched titter of laugher, which he rushed to stifle with a cough.

"Hatter?" Alice tried again, seeming to appraise him as she approached. "Are you drunk?"

"Now that's just silly," He retorted, rising unsteadily from the couch. "Drunk is the past tense of to drink and I can't very well be what's past or I'd still be it. And before you ask it, my precious bivalve, I am not drink neither." He smirked mischievously, "Do you want to drink me, Alice?"

She pointedly ignored his question, instead giving him a bemused look and leaned in, inhaling sharply as though trying to catch the smell of alcohol on his breath. "You're acting strange. Are you intoxicated?"

They were now so close, practically touching. Her worry was starting to sober him, turning his stomach slightly. Her question sunk in and Hatter brought a hand to his chin in thought. Turning away from her, he moved across the room to give himself some space before facing her again. "That, my sweet, could very well be."

Though as he expected, Alice would not allow him this bit of mercy and in her reckless concern, she quickly closed the gap between them again, stubbornly refusing the let him push her away.

"That's the same thing!" She countered.

"Not at all," Hatter replied in a lighthearted tone, "It's as different as the phrases 'I see what I eat' versus 'I eat what I see'."

"Don't you mean drink all you see?" Alice retorted, her eyebrow delicately arched in challenge.

And there it was again. She was so close and he felt that less than subtle pull, the voice in his head telling him to stop talking and just _feel_. The impulse to take her in his arms and indulge in every emotion he could elicit from her was occupying every bit of his restraint. "Touché…" he murmured, hopelessly close to letting himself fall over the edge. He delicately brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She caught his hand with all the reflexes of her well-deserved black belt and her eyes pierced his, "And what happened that made you feel like you had to get smashed?"

Alice was worried. He could see that much in her face despite the slightly scolding tone of her voice which carried an undertone of mistrust for which he didn't much care. No, that was an understatement. It was like a punch to the gut watching her hard won trust start to slip through his fingers. Her brow was knitted as she searched his face for answers and he knew he would do anything to smooth those lines away… anything but lie.

The moment after her question began to stretch into an awkward silence. He didn't want to be deceitful but the truth was so terrible that he couldn't just blurt it out. What would he say? _Alice I love you but I'm addicted to your emotions and I'm afraid of degenerating to a level where I can no longer function in your world._ She would blame herself, he knew that, the same way she had blamed herself for Jack's disappearance when first they met.

He had come through the looking glass for her but it had been his decision. It was also his decision to come here tonight and inform her that he would handle this on his own. He stared into her face, her eyes starting to shine with unshed tears, and the bitter taste of her anxiety reminded him of that.

_Bastard, _he thought, _you're making her cry…_

"I think I should go…" he mumbled, eyes averted so he wouldn't have to see the hurt he could already feel drifting from her.

"But you just got here…" her voice was soft, yearning, and she adjusted her grip on his hand so she could lightly brush the back of his knuckles with her thumb. Hatter smiled at the innocent yet sensual touch even as an ache started to settle in his chest. If he left he would lose Alice, but if he stayed he would lose himself in sensation and then eventually lose Alice.

Hatter twined his fingers with hers. "I wish I could stay, luv. But-"

"But I'll see you tomorrow?" Alice cut him off, looking both hopeful and dejected at the same time.

Hatter sighed, shutting his eyes tight against the pain in his heart and shook his head, afraid his words would betray him. _I don't want to leave. I __**have**__ to_.

Alice disentangled her hand from his and dropped it so quickly that you'd have thought it stung her. A blast of hot anger hit him before being replaced by an icy chill. He stared at her in wide eyed shock as her emotions washed over him, watching as she rebuilt the walls he had battled so hard to tear down. The walls that she had originally built because her father had left her ten year old self were now trying to protect her from his rejection. She took a step back, clearing a path to the doorway for him.

_Not like this._ Hatter tried to smooth out the mess he'd started to make and he reached for her. "Alice, I-"

"Good night." She retreated out of his reach, arms crossed over her chest.

Hatter cast a glance towards the door and decided that perhaps it was best to leave before he made things any worse. He nodded, keeping his face stoic even as he felt her heartbreak mingle with his own. His desire to escape this pain was only encouraging his hasty retreat but one look at her passive face hiding all the turbulent emotions that were clawing at him and he knew he couldn't leave things like this between them.

"You've a right to be angry," Hatter started, "Look, Alice, the truth is that I've got to go away for a while and I'm sorry I can't tell you more but I have to do this. I don't expect you to understand but I came here for a proper goodbye and most of all to tell you that I will come back to you."

"How long?" she asked, her quiet voice sounding so frail.

Hatter shrugged. "Not a minute longer than I have to be."

Alice bit her lip to stop the quivering, "When you come back you owe me one hell of an explanation for all this."

Needing no further prompting, Hatter took a few quick strides and enveloped her in his arms, inwardly rejoicing as her arms wrapped around his neck and drew him towards her. He passionately pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss as she allowed him and as his tongue danced with hers, his head reeled with the sweet, heady flavor that was her love. He used the last bit of his self control to end the kiss, giving her nose a quick peck, and then he rested his forehead against hers as he savored this moment.

"I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields, that it kisses them so gently?" he whispered.

"I love you too, Hatter." She whispered back.

*****

To be continued…

Author note: Title inspired by the song "Creatures of Habit" by Pan..a. you can find an acoustic version of this song on youtube


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, if you're good enough, you never need a contingency plan.

Second, always have a contingency plan.

These were the first of many rules that Hatter applied to his business and, more recently, to his trip through the Looking Glass. When he chased Alice, he wasn't sure if she would reject him and he didn't want to be abandoned in her strange land of children's stories. So he had secured himself a backup plan.

The Looking Glass was not the only portal connecting Wonderland to this bizarre island called Manhattan, just the most prominent. Hatter had managed to find out a great deal about it by lurking around the mirror room and listening to the White Rabbits who were so sure they wouldn't be overheard discussing something that they had kept hidden from the Queen of Hearts for years.

And as to _why_ he was still hanging around there after Alice had gone… alright, he was moping. There you have it. Still, it had been productive moping because he discovered that many of the Oysters weren't taken from Alice's city. So the Rabbits were sent to discover the correct locations and escort the Oysters home. Should the Looking Glass ever fail or become inaccessible, the agents had another way home: the Rabbit Hole.

The White Rabbit lapel pin was the only way to open the Rabbit Hole. Hatter thumbed the little badge in his pocket. He paid a hefty price for this trinket before he crossed over but rule number two demanded that it was a price he'd pay.

Hatter walked the streets, making his way through the thinning crowds as the night wore onward. Each step was proving increasingly more difficult, as his feet brought him further and farther from the girl who had been the whole reason he'd come to this world. He clung to whatever resources of self discipline he had to keep moving on his path to Wonderland instead of back to her warm, soft embrace and a veritable buffet of decadent sensation.

Running his hand worriedly through his hair, all too aware of the absence of a respectable hat, Hatter descended down into the subway towards the portal that would mark the start of his tribulations.

*~*~*~*~*

He'd underestimated how heavily guarded the Rabbit Hole would be.

Hatter fell gracelessly to the ground, coughing from the dirt and debris. He stood up, brushing off his clothes as best he could and took a look around. He stood in an expansive room with the faces of dozens of White Rabbits staring at him in surprise and he was apprehended immediately upon his return to Wonderland.

Hatter didn't fight, wouldn't do to make enemies when he was trying to get help. So he let them take him to an interrogation room. They didn't cuff him or otherwise restrain him, so cooperation had definitely been the wise choice.

Now, he sat at a table across from a rather stuffy looking agent. His grey hair, cut close and orderly, gave evidence that had seen his fair share of years. "Where did you get this?" He questioned, holding up the lapel pin they had taken off Hatter.

"Belonged to my mum." Hatter replied glibly. Now that he was back in Wonderland, he couldn't just go about revealing his contacts. He may need to do business with them again and focusing on the old rules was helping to distract him from the steadily building ache in his heart. He missed Alice already.

The agent fixed him with a steely glare and Hatter matched it, neither of them willing to back down until the door opening drew Hatter's attention. He watched as a younger agent walked into the small room and handed a piece of paper to the old Rabbit who examined the paper, his eyes widening slightly. He glanced back up at Hatter and smirked. "This is the guy," Standing, he handed the paper back to the agent who had brought it to him.

"We should inform him immediately." Without another word the two agents left.

Hatter sat alone, confused and concerned. What had been on that paper? Was he a wanted man? Perhaps coming here had been a mistake…

Hatter crossed his arms, waiting for someone to return and deal out his fate. He slouched in his chair, trying to get comfortable but the real source of his discomfort was the niggling feeling that something was missing: the real and very present absence of deep feeling. Well, unless you could count the growing misery that was his return to this world.

The door opened again and relief flooded Hatter as he recognized the stern-faced figure in the doorway. Hatter hurriedly got to his feet.

"Jack! Listen, you have to get me out of here-"

Hatter's words were cut off as Jack's fist collided with his jaw; Hatter stumbled back a step but managed to keep his footing. This was not the homecoming he'd expected. Hatter locked his gaze on Jack, whose eyes were seething with undisguised anger. Partly in shock and mostly in anger, Hatter clenched his right hand, drawing it back slightly.

"I hope that one was enough for you 'cause it's the only one you get."

"You left her," Jack's voice strained to stay controlled and even, "after all the trouble I went through to make sure your friend Dormie gave you a ticket out of here and you just up and leave her."

"So did you! Only I didn't lie about who I was or give her a trinket that would put her life in danger, did I?" Hatter retorted, enjoying a small victory as a look of shame flittered across the prince's face for the briefest of moments. "You know how I feel about her or you never would've secured me that ticket. Do you really think that I would leave her side for even a moment unless something was amiss? I came back here for help, and this is my thanks for helping to put you on the throne of Wonderland? To be put on a wanted list?"

Jack seemed to deflate after Hatter's chastisement, the tension in his face relaxing as he calmed down. "It's not a wanted list. I gave your picture to the White Rabbits with instructions to alert me if you were ever spotted in Wonderland."

"So you could go to Alice?"

Jack's nodded and his softened voice held a note of sadness, "You're not the only one who loves her, you know. I thought that if something ever happened between you two that I could remind her of that and…that she might consider me an option."

Hatter glared, "Yeah, don't go getting ideas. We're still together, thanks."

"A Heart can hope," Jack shrugged, taking a seat, "So then, what brings you back?"

To Be Continued…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's the long and short of it," Hatter concluded the tale of his return trip.

Jack had listened silently but intently. He seemed to be considering something before speaking. "I know your situation more intimately than you may suspect. You remember that I was in Alice's world for six weeks. If my mother hadn't sent agents to retrieve me I'm not certain that I would have had the will to return on my own. Trust me. It is easier being away from it all. You made the right decision in coming back."

"I don't plan on staying. I just want to kick this so I can return to Alice."

"I think I may know of someone who can help you," Jack stood, opening the door and gesturing for Hatter to follow, "let's see if it's easily done as said."

As they walked, Hatter fell into step beside Jack, "At the Hospital of Dreams you mean?"

"Well, they could cure you well enough but it would hardly be of help considering that you intend to go back. No, given the circumstances, we need a more permanent solution."

Jack didn't elaborate but Hatter did not question further, waiting to see what cards Jack had up his sleeve.

Once outside the building he stepped into a cobbled street, getting the distinct impression he'd been here before. There were new buildings, to be sure, and the presence of people in the midst of conducting a civilization. It was so very different from the decaying and desolate place that he, Alice and Charlie had spent a few desperate days.

Hatter had heard stories when he was young about the glory of the old city that earned a reputation as 'the kingdom of the knights', seeing it for the first time with Alice had kindled a sense of patriotism in him. But now, as he followed Jack through it's streets in the process of reconstruction, Hatter felt as though part of him had come home.

"Things are different with you running the show, eh?" Hatter mused as they walked.

The prince of Hearts smiled, "Officially, my mother is still queen. While she remains imprisoned, I have taken over the duties of running the kingdom as Regent until such time as I ascend to the throne of Wonderland as king."

He watched the people that they passed going about their everyday routines with a sense of pride. He and Alice had helped to make this peace possible. "So things are better, then?

Jack sighed, "Not entirely. I'm currently in negotiations with ambassadors and various dignitaries from a neighboring kingdom. Apparently, the succession for their ruler is in question and they have asked that I deliberate. They hope that my support for a specific individual or another will encourage and secure peace treaties between our nations."

"Well, that's a step forward. I'm sure none of them would've approached the Queen. They'd have to crown whoever still had a head left."

Jack chuckled. "Diplomacy was never her forte."

Hatter heard something below the din of the town that made his blood run cold and a pit of dread settle into his stomach. There were shouts and the sounds of swords clashing. He took off at a run towards the sound, ignoring Jack's startled shout.

He ran as fast as he could, ran as though a jabberwock was chasing him. He hoped that he could find some way to stop whatever was breaking the peace of this place. He rounded a corner, dodging around a woman on the street and came upon what used to be the throne room. The vision before him stopped him in his tracks. The Red King's skeleton was gone, replaced by a copper statue in his former regal glory. The place was paved into an expansive courtyard and in the center of this, surrounded by a group of people, two knights did battle.

A knight in red armor was steadily forcing back his opponent whose armor was a brilliant white. The powerful blows clanged loudly off the white knight's shield to resound off the surrounding buildings. The crowd encircling the two combatants shouted and cheered on the fighters. The white knight deflected a blow by swinging his sword in an arc, creating an opening and he began to go on the offensive driving back the red knight. He side-stepped, striking the red knight with his shield. The red knight fell to the ground, a sword point at his throat before he could recover his footing.

Jack caught up with Hatter, who waited fearfully for the killing blow.

The red knight gave a loud, frustrated groan, "Yield!"

To Hatter's relief, the white knight, sheathed his sword and pulled off his helmet to reveal the smiling face of Sir Charles Eustus Fortheringale Malfoy the Third. Charlie held his hand out and helped the red knight to his feet, patting him on the shoulder heartily. The red knight pulled off his helm quickly as though he blamed the thing for losing the fight.

Hatter gazed in shock. The red knight was a young man, more of a boy really, and yet he had fought so fiercely.

"They should be done with morning drills now. Come," Jack ushered Hatter along.

"Highness!" Charlie bowed as he saw them approach, the crowd did likewise. Hatter noticed that these men and, to his surprise, women in the group were holding wooden practice weapons.

Jack smiled and extended his hand in greeting to the old knight. "How goes the training?"

"As well as can be expected. They are progressing though not quite so far nor so fast as our red knight." Charlie said, giving the red knight a nudge with his elbow. The boy gave a quick, curt bob of his head, obviously still sore about losing the fight. "And do mine eyes deceive? Is that… Harbinger?"

"Charlie," Hatter greeted with a grin, reaching a hand up to his brow before remembering that he had no hat to tip. He awkwardly lowered his hand.

"I had foreseen that our paths would cross again one day and here you stand," The white knight rejoiced, glancing around, "well if you're here, where is Alice?"

Hatter frowned with the pang he felt at just hearing her name. He hoped again that he hadn't made a dreadful mistake in coming here.

The red knight snorted derisively, brushing his auburn locks out of his eyes with the back of his hand. "This? You must be joking. This is _the_ Hatter, the harbinger who helped Alice of Legend defeat the Queen?"

"Sirrah," Jack addressed the red knight sharply before Hatter had a chance to respond, "This man has done more for our kingdom than you can possibly imagine. You would do well to show more respect."

Charlie, who had been sputtering mutely with rage finally collected his thoughts, "Too right you… you iniquitous rapscallion! Another word against this noble fellow and you'll be cleaning the stables for a week!"

The red knight stiffened, standing up straight in salute, "My apologies, Highness. Sir Charles…" It did not escape Hatter's notice that the boy had failed to apologize to him. Still, Hatter was moved by these men who defended his reputation, even when apparently just his appearance was enough to tarnish it.

"As to your question, perhaps," Jack started, turning to face Charlie, "we can explain better after you've dismissed your students."

Charlie saluted, turning sharply, "Company dismissed!" The crowd began to disperse, the red knight bowing again to the prince and shooting Hatter a dangerous look before joining his comrades in arms.

Hatter waited until the boy was well out earshot before speaking. "Charlie, I'll be straight with you. I'm in a bad way and I came here for help."

Charlie paled. "Is Alice in danger?"

Hatter shook his head, smiling reassuringly. "No, she's fine."

"Hatter has returned to us in great need. He was forced to leave Alice's world because he was becoming addicted to the potent emotions of Oysters." Jack explained. "I had heard tell once of a legend that the knights who mined the Stone of Wonderland and made the first trips through the Looking Glass had developed, out of necessity, a way of shielding themselves."

Charlie stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yes, I do recall a technique I learned when I was but a squire. It was conceived so that emotion would never rule the battle though it takes time and a great deal of mental discipline to master. Are you up to the challenge?"

Hatter nodded, hope budding in him. "Anything that gets me back to Alice."

"Then," Charlie said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "we shall find you suitable accommodations and on the morrow we can begin your training."


	4. Chapter 4

_Breathe in_

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, his spine was stiff as he meditated the way Charlie had shown him. He was acutely aware of the sweat slowly trickling down his neck, creating an annoying itch that delved beneath his skin; a gnawing, clawing irritation with no immediate relief. Not this time…

_Breathe out_

Silence: the lack of sound was creating a feeling of isolation that set all of his senses on high alert but there was nothing to hear. The silence was too loud, reminding him of the absence of Alice…

_Focus_

So warm: her soft, skin, gentle voice, bright and trusting eyes, the swarm of emotions she could produce or induce within a moment. The feeling…

_Breathe in, breathe out, focus_

Resist the urge to fidget, to move, to run and scream. He needed…

_**Focus,**__ breathe in, breathe out_

He needed to feel **so** badly that it was creating a physical pain in him. It hurt every tense muscle. Every hyper-sensitive nerve ending was crying out to him in protest, in **need**: desperate, shameless, relentless wanting. What he wouldn't give…

_**Focus! **_

He had to fight this. There was a greater prize at stake for which he'd risk any amount. He tried to ignore the slight tremors that ran through him. He could endure it… for her…

_Breathe in_

He felt a stinging behind his eyes and a tightening in his throat as he fought to maintain control of himself. Gritting his teeth, the tears began to seep from under his closed lids to flow over his cheeks…

_Breathe out_

Alice…

*~*~*~*~*

Alice exhaled slowly as she performed the last movement of the kata. She needed to focus on something, a deliberate concentration of her energies toward something she could control. That is, something other than her worries and insecurities, and whether a man with two names who she trusted more than anything would keep his word and come back to her. If for nothing else than to explain why he left in the first place. He owed her that much, right?

She gave her head a slight shake, as though to clear it and began again. She let the familiarity of proper form and deliberate motion take over and her thoughts began to wander again.

Where did he go? Was he safe? And what could be so bad that he couldn't even tell her about it?

Her final Ki ai sounded loud in the empty space of her room. Sighing she stood, bowing out of habit and turned, giving a shocked yelp at seeing a figure in the doorway.

"Mom," she said, relieved. "You startled me."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to know if you'd like anything to eat.

Alice shook her head.

"Then do you mind telling me why you're working yourself into exhaustion? You just came back from teaching your class. You haven't even changed and you're already working out again." Carol allowed a pregnant pause before leaning against the door frame. "Have you heard from David yet?"

Alice closed her mouth immediately after opening it, as though not trusting what her own response would be. She shook her head.

Needing no further prompting to comfort her daughter, Carol moved forward and embraced her. "Oh, Alice. It's only been two days."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Alice's voice sounded so small and strained that it was heartbreaking for her mother to hear, given her own experience.

"He's not your father and he told you that he would come back. I trust him."

"Can I?"

Carol gently rubbed her daughter's back. "I know you already do and I trust in your judgment."

Alice nodded, gently breaking free of her mother's arms. "I think I'll head out for a bit. Maybe a walk and some fresh air might help."

Carol smiled reassuringly at her daughter and left the room as silently as she entered, leaving Alice free to rummage for a change of clothes.

*~*~*~*~*

Hatter awoke with a start, even if he wasn't sure why. If he had been dreaming, the memory of it had faded upon his return to consciousness. It was dark outside though he couldn't be sure how long he'd slept. He felt so cold despite the sweat he could feel on his skin and every inch of him was sore. Groaning, he tried to sit up only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his chest, easing him back down.

"Easy, lad."

Hatter glanced at the speaker. The unique white beard told him it was Charlie who sat at his bedside.

"Water?" Hatter ventured. A grateful smile teased his lips as a glass was pressed against them. He tilted his head up to drink, letting it fall again when his throat didn't feel so raw.

"Thanks, Charlie." He mumbled, eyes staring straight up at the ceiling so he wouldn't feel so ashamed of his weakness. He felt exhausted. Sleep was a merciful relief from the shivers that plagued him and the ever present and consistent ache in his very core.

"You seem to be suffering greatly, Harbinger. Is there anything I could get you…from your home perhaps?"

Hatter picked up the subtle hint that Charlie was dropping. He meant the tea, of course. Though it would ease him into sobriety by killing this dreadful craving, unlike the plunge into abstinence that he had chosen, he knew it would be woefully inadequate compared to the vintage in which he'd been accustomed to indulging.

"No, but thanks. As much as I want it, I don't want to need it anymore." He let his eyes close as he mumbled feverishly "I don't want to be using her, Charlie. Want what we have to stay pure… something real, finally… don't want to spoil it… 'sides there's no home without Alice…"

He felt the weight of a cool cloth on his forehead and sleep began creeping upon him.

"It is a noble thing you do." Charlie's hushed voice ushered him back into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*

Alice walked the streets in Manhattan, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She had opted for a late supper, heading out to a great Italian place across town. It hadn't helped in her mission to not miss Hatter as she poked absently at her stromboli, remembering the pizza they shared at that very restaurant.

She turned a corner and descended the stairs into the subway. A quick swipe of her metro card and a push of the turnstile and she was standing on the platform which, she noticed, was unusually empty for the city that never slept. The only soul in sight was a homeless man sleeping against the far wall.

Not having a watch, she glanced at her cell phone for the time. The next train wouldn't arrive for another 12 minutes. So it came as something of a surprise when, at that moment, she heard the familiar rumblings of a train headed down the track.

With a squeal of breaks and a whoosh of air, the train halted at the station. Alice awaited the intercom to announce the train's destination but it was silent as the doors began to slide open. A sign on the train displayed its next station as "The Third Place".

"Well, it's this or wait another half hour for the next one." Alice mused as she boarded the train.

Alice chose to stand, holding the vertical metal bar as the doors closed with a quiet hiss. She began to notice the strange company she kept with the other passengers, but one couldn't live in New York City and not expect a more than healthy dose of eccentricity.

"Tickets!" The conductor called as she watched him come down the aisle. "Tickets, please."

As he approached her, Alice held up her ticket, smiling in a friendly way.

"Now then, show your ticket, child!" he said, looking angrily at Alice.

Alice let her confusion show as she brandished her ticket, "What do you mean? It's right here."

"Bah! Don't make excuses." He muttered.

Alice was about to retort when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She glanced over to see a man in a white suit of a material that seemed made of paper. He smiled kindly and pressed something small and cold into her free hand.

She held it up to examine it, holding her breath as she gazed upon an all too familiar white rabbit emblazoned upon the pin.

The conductor noticed it as well and nodded approvingly. Then he pulled out what appeared to be opera glasses and peered through them very closely at Alice. Still holding the bar, she took a step back.

At last he said, "You're traveling the wrong way…" before moving on down the aisle.

"So young a child," said the man in the paper suit "ought to know which way she's going."

There was a bearded man next to him who chimed in jokingly, "She ought to know her way to the ticket-office"

Still puzzling at this most recent turn of events, Alice pocketed the lapel pin with one hand and rubbed her temple with the other. Things were getting weird and, if the pin in her pocket was any indication, they would only get weirder.

"Where does this train go?" She asked, though she already suspected what the answer would be.

"Oh, this isn't a train," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a long faced gentleman who rather reminded her of a horse. "It's the rabbit hole."

"But where-"

"Don't worry. It'll take you where you need to be, even if that isn't where you necessarily want to go."

She stared in silence, willing to accept the strangeness for now until it brought her to some answers. The squealing of the breaks alerted her that the train would soon stop. Still, when it did, it was much more abrupt than she expected. It jolted her and she began to fall forward, hand slipping from its hold on the safety bar.

She brought her arms in front of her to brace her fall and closed her eyes. She was expecting the hard floor of the train but, to her surprise, the impact was somewhat softer. She opened her eyes to see herself in a field, just beneath a large tree, grass lightly tickling against her face.

She stood, brushing herself off. The idea came to her that if she were any regular person, she would be thinking 'where am I?'. But one casual glance at the scenery and she knew. She knew because she'd seen it before. For some reason, which she couldn't fathom, fate had brought her back to Wonderland.

*~*~*~*~*

To be continued…

The last scene is heavily influenced by Through the Looking Glass, chapter III: Looking Glass Insects. Again, if you haven't already, go to youtube or itunes and check out "Creatures of Habit" by Panacea.

And please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone down upon the fields overlooking the fortress, its soft glow reflecting lightly off the buildings and spires of the kingdom of the knights.

Hatter admired the view, a hint of a smile playing about his lips as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. It was so peaceful here. It felt nearly perfect, only nearly because he remembered sharing this same scene with Alice. Without her by his side, it did seem lacking.

"You're not chanting, Harbinger."

Hatter slowly turned to face the white knight, "And I'm not likely to."

"Balderdash! How else do you expect to channel the force of will to concentrate?"

"By concentrating, I expect." Hatter replied. "Now, how exactly is this supposed to work?"

"Firstly," He started, "You feel."

"That was the start of my troubles as I recall…"

"Second," Charlie continued with a good natured smile, "You be silent and listen to the knight who's trying to help you."

Hatter held his hands up in mock surrender, silently gesturing for Charlie to continue with a raise of his eyebrows. Charlie nodded.

"You feel the wind around us now. You feel it but it doesn't sway you. You must apply this inside of you as well. Take note of which way your emotions blow so that you have the weather gage, in a manner of speaking, but do not let yourself be caught in the updrafts."

"So how do I manage it?" Strangely enough, Hatter thought, the old knight was making sense.

"The same way you stop the wind from blowing away anything important. You weigh it down with an anchor, of course." Charlie stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yes. Focus on one idea and let nothing deter you."

Hatter took in Charlie's words but the application of the idea seemed to escape him. What could anchor him? His first thoughts were of Alice, but she could sweep him away like a maelstrom; Nothing stirred up such deep and varied emotions as his very own oyster.

Hatter decided to return to conversation before his train of thought made the aching of her absence even more unbearable.

"They'll be all right without you for a while?" Hatter gestured vaguely in the direction of the fortress, referring to its citizens.

"Yes, I do suppose they shall carry on fine without me for an afternoon." Charlie gazed out upon the sprawling city as he smiled proudly. "Besides, the Red Knight is out patrolling."

"Patrolling? But Jack told me that the Queen-"

"Is imprisoned, as he said." Charlie hastened to explain. "I sent the Red Knight to watch the borders of the white kingdom."

"So the threat's from without?" Hatter nodded.

"Hmm, it is too soon yet to tell. The White Queen and King have not chosen a successor. Their sons battle each other, amassing their own power bases, hoping their claim to the crown will prevail. His highness has been meeting with their ambassadors, trying to appease them without making any promises to either side."

"They're amassing armies, you mean?"

"They've each established their own crests." Charlie nodded, "The eldest son marches under the banner of the Lion and the younger under the banner of the Unicorn."

"Would either of them really attack us?" Hatter questioned.

"There is no telling what a cornered creature will do. So it's best we are all on our guard." He sighed, a steely resolve on his features, "Now center yourself, Harbinger. We will begin."

*~*~*~*~*

Alice stood beneath the lush tree, trying to gain her bearings. A thorough examination of the tree and the ground around it provided her with no answers and no way back. Whatever portal she had passed through on that train seemed to have sealed itself again. The rolling fields looked as though they stretched on endlessly. She turned around, viewing yet more fields that gave way to vast woods on the horizon.

She knew she couldn't stay here. If she did, the best she could hope for was another wayward traveler to come stumbling through the Rabbit Hole and then they could be lost and confused together. So she made up her mind to find help. If she could make her way to the city, she could find someone to help her. She might even be able to remember the way back to Hatter's tea shop.

The thought froze her in her tracks.

Would he even be there? There wouldn't be any business now that the casino was gone; the supply of tea would be dwindling with no way of being replenished. On the other hand, the shop was also his house. Could that be why he left, to come back here? Had she been so selfish? Was she so absorbed in enjoying having him as a part of her life, in her world, that she hadn't even noticed whether or not Hatter was missing his home?

Well, she wouldn't get her answers by standing under a tree all day. And the curiosity in her was urging her to go to his shop to investigate. She couldn't deny that her heart did a happy leap within her chest at the thought of reuniting with him.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She paused.

No, that was the sound of hooves galloping nearby. She glanced around and, sure enough, off in the distance someone on horseback was riding in her direction and, from the scarceness of the surroundings, she could guess that she was what the rider was heading towards.

Alice was wary but she couldn't very well hide behind the tree all day. The person had already seen her so it was best if she faced the situation head on. She started to move forward and noticed that the rider wore armor of a dark crimson. He wore no helm, and the sunlight almost cast a glow against his auburn hair which hung loose to his shoulders.

The boy, and she could see his youth clearly now, looked about ten years her junior. When he brought the horse to rear to a stop beside her, his face was hard and stern as though he'd been through experiences that had aged him beyond his years.

"State your business." He said. It did not escape her notice that his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't have any," She stated plainly. "I've lost my way."

"Your way?" The boy said with a humorless laugh, "Don't you know that all the ways here belong to the Red Prince?"

"Jack Heart. Yes, I know him."

The boy paused a minute to regard her, the look in his amber eyes was intensely serious. Alice resisted the urge to cross her arms and shield herself from that penetrating look.

"Who are you?" He asked, finally.

"Alice." She replied without thinking.

He quickly dismounted and Alice took a step back, slipping into a fighting stance.

"Are you really her? Are you Alice of Legend?" His face seemed to soften as he looked at her with awe, his eyes wide. "You are, aren't you?"

"I've been called that." She said, not dropping her guard.

The boy began to approach, hand on his sword hilt. Alice drew back, preparing to strike if he attacked, but the boy only adjusted the angle of the sword hanging at his side and once he was within arm's reach, much to her surprise, he knelt before her.

Alice stared down in confusion at the boy knight. His head was bowed.

"You've come back to us." He said softly, his voice full of reverence.

"Excuse me," Alice managed.

"Your coming is a sign." He gazed at her adoringly as he stood, a youthful smile brightening his features. Alice noticed that although he looked young, he was still slightly taller than she was.

"My coming here was an accident, just like the last time and I need to find a way back."

The boy's grin grew wider but he remained silent.

"What?" Alice asked, her irritation starting to seep into her tone.

The boy began to blush, his cheeks quickly rushing to match the color of his hair. He swiped a hand through the fiery locks, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Want to try that in English?" Alice vented her frustration.

He stepped closer and raised a gauntlet covered hand to gently caress her face, "You're more beautiful than the legends say…"

"Look, Handsy," She batted his hand away, taking a step back. "I don't know why I'm here or, for that matter, who you are."

"The Red Knight," the boy said, bowing as he did. "Lewis Dodgson is my name but you, radiant maiden, may call me Red."

If there was one thing that Alice had learned from Hatter, it was to take opportunities as they came. If this boy knew who she was, and saw her as a legend, perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

"Red, I need to get to the city. Can you help me?"

"As my lady commands," the boy quickly moved back to his horse and knelt with his hands clasped, palms up, gesturing with a jerk of his head that he would help her to mount.

She approached, resting a hand on his shoulder for balance before grabbing the horn of the saddle and pulling herself up. Once she was astride the horse, he gracefully mounted behind her and grabbed the reigns, setting off in the direction of the forest. Alice wasn't entirely happy with the seating arrangement, as the boy held her in a loose embrace, but he was willing to help. Besides, what other options did she have at this point?

He slowed the horse's gait as they neared the treeline, "I should warn you before we enter that these woods are dangerous. People can lose themselves here if they're not careful."

"And you know the way?" Alice cast a glance at him over her shoulder.

"More or less," He said, urging his horse into the trees.

"So how does someone so young become a knight?" Alice asked, curious to know her new companion.

"I never wanted to be anything else. I grew up reading tales of the kingdom of the knights and I was training to be a fighter since I could hold a wooden practice sword." Alice smiled at the wistful tone that his voice held, his enthusiasm evident.

"Did you have to perform some great deed to get your knighthood?"

The boy cleared his throat "I-uh…I did." He replied, his tone suddenly flat and somber.

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"I killed a jabberwock with a vorpal blade." The boy's voice was soft but it left her uneasy, as though there was a terrible story behind that statement. Alice did not ask for more details, after seeing one of those beasts up close, she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

After a few silent moments passed, with nothing but the sound of the horse's steady hooves on the leaf-strewn forest floor, she tried changing the subject.

"Are there more knights now?"

"I… I'm not sure. I don't remember things as well here. Let's move away from this place and then I'll tell you, Miss."

She nodded, not quite sure what he meant. But as they rode along, she realized that she was having trouble remembering where they were going. For that matter she didn't know where she was currently. She was looking for something wasn't she? No… someone. She was sure of it.

She gazed up at the leafy canopy as they rode, trying to think. In fact the harder she thought, the more it seemed as though the thoughts were slipping away from her. She couldn't remember where she had been before here or what her name was. What was her name?

She felt arms around her and warmth at her back from the other rider. Had she known him long? She must have to allow him to hold her this way.

A bright light off in the distance drew her attention. It was a clearing beyond the trees. They were coming to the edge of the woods. As they emerged into an open field, Alice could see a town far off in the distance. Its buildings were all made of stone as though the whole kingdom were white. It was no town she'd ever seen before.

As they began to leave the forest behind them, Alice started to remember: Wonderland. That was the name of this place. She remembered her adventures here and what the city looked like as she and Hatter traveled so very unnecessarily high above the ground. The place they were riding towards looked nothing like that city.

"Alice," she recalled, musing out loud. "I'm Alice."

She felt something tight against her wrists and glanced down to see that Red had tied them without her noticing. She turned her head, throwing him a questioning glance.

"I am the Red Knight," He affirmed, a triumphant smirk on his lips, "And you are my prisoner."


	6. Chapter 6

"You lied to me," Alice accused as they rode through the gates of the town, staring down at her tied wrists. He had relied upon that forest's ability to make her forgetful long enough to distract her. She felt so stupid for trusting him.

"I never did." He replied gently.

"You mentioned Jack." Her voice sounded bitter.

"I mentioned the Prince of Hearts but I never said that I served the usurper." The Red Knight replied, his voice still soft but his tone beginning to become defensive.

"Usurper? What do you mean?"

"He seized his mother's power, did he not? You even helped him to do it. Still, we in the White Kingdom were glad to see an end to the mad reign of the Queen of Hearts."

"So what's your problem with Jack and what does any of this have to do with me?"

"I was told that someone important would be arriving in that area but I had no idea it would be you." He paused, steering the horse down a side street. "As to the rest, the White Prince can explain better. I'm taking you to meet him."

They came upon the stables and the Red Knight dismounted. Turning, he said, "I have heard tell that you are a great fighter. I'm going to help you down now and I'd appreciate it if you didn't struggle." He placed one of his armored hands over her bound ones. She thought that his expression was serious and sincere. Alice scoffed, that kind of thinking is how she came to be a captive.

"As I was the knight who captured you, you are now my charge. I make you this oath: If you do not fight and do not flee, I will see to it that no harm comes to you. Break either of these conditions and I cannot guarantee your safety."

There was a threat lurking on the edges of his oath. She picked it up loud and clear. For some reason they needed her, but they wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if she made things difficult, so she had to play along for now. Alice still fixed him with a stony glare but nodded in assent.

"Good. Now keep your hands on the pommel, put your foot into the stirrup there and swing your other leg to this side." Alice did and she felt his hands around her waist, helping her to the ground.

"Now, my liege will want to see you." He took her by the arm.

They left the stables behind, walking down a narrow alleyway to a large white, stone structure and a doorman nodded at the Red Knight in recognition, letting them inside. The foyer they entered was adorned with numerous paintings and tapestries depicting unicorns. A particularly striking one brutally depicted a unicorn goring a lion with its horn.

She allowed herself to be led to a set of ornately carved doors which were already ajar. Beyond, she could see that the doors opened into a study and, behind the desk was a man engrossed in the maps that were strewn about it. He was tall and handsome, dressed all in white and his blond hair was pulled back in an aristocratic fashion. Alice could only assume that this was the prince.

Once they entered the room, the clanking of the Red Knight's armor seemed to draw the prince's attention. He looked up and Alice found herself startled by his piercing blue eyes.

The Red Knight released his hold on her arm and bowed, "Highness, I have brought you Alice of Legend."

He straightened, smiling faintly as he came around to the front of the desk. His movements were graceful but he exuded a sense of deliberation in every step. There was something dark and dangerous about this man.

"As large as life and twice as natural!" He said. "Well, it appears as though the information from our agents is worth the price. Forgive me, my lady. Even under these less than ideal circumstances, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

He gasped suddenly and moved towards her. "But this won't do!" He grabbed her bound wrists and shot a stern look at the knight as he began untying her. "Really? Was this necessary? It hardly seems chivalrous…"

Red looked flustered, "M-my apologies, your highness, but I thought it best to assure that I could deliver her safely." The White Prince handed him the bit of rope and clucked his tongue.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, rubbing her sore wrists.

"There are those who call me the Unicorn." He said, gesturing over his shoulder to the crest on the wall behind him bearing the same beast.

"I don't believe in unicorns." She said, defiantly.

"Nor I in Alice of Legend but now that we have seen each other, if you believe in me, I'll believe in you." He smiled, replying smoothly. Alice found him charming but there was a certain slickness to his voice that made her uneasy.

"You're the reason I'm here, aren't you?"

The Unicorn closed his eyes, slowly lowering his head in a nod with his hand over his heart. The ghost of a smile on his lips was perversely triumphant amidst his seeming humility. When he again opened his eyes, meeting hers, Alice had to suppress the shiver that crawled up her spine.

"We went to great lengths to secure your passage here because you are needed. If there's one thing that is consistent about all the Hearts it's this: they won't play unless the cards are stacked in their favor and you, in all your legendary glory, are my bargaining chip."

"I don't follow."

"The Prince of Hearts will one day be the king and, since my parents have yet to name me successor over my idiot brother, I need his support to back my claim to the throne." His tone was darkening as he spoke, starting with a sneer at the mention of his brother and practically a snarl by the end of the sentence. The Unicorn sighed, composing himself, "It's rumored that Jack Heart was enamored of you."

"What would that have to do with anything?" Alice asked, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"His mother is still queen. His rule is illegitimate until she dies that is, unless, there were to be a new Queen of Hearts. Perhaps someone of his own choosing, the one who got away…" He emphasized this last bit with a roll of his wrist and a smirk.

"So you brought me here just to take me back to Jack?"

"Quite simply: yes. He'll be delighted to see you, no doubt, and he'll see the wisdom in what I'm offering. So this will all be as a minor inconvenience to you but, to us, it means the future of our kingdom."

Alice tried to asses the man in front of her. He was rather forthcoming in his information but she didn't trust that he was telling her the truth. She was tired and confused and frustrated. "What makes you think he would want to make me queen? And even if that were the case, he already knows that I love someone else."

Red shifted, unintentionally drawing Alice's attention to him. He stared straight ahead, eyes narrowed, a muscle in his cheek jumping as he clenched his jaw. He looked upset for some reason.

"Hatter doesn't deserve you." He muttered.

Heart leaping into her throat, Alice grabbed his arm, turning him to face her, "Wait! You know him? He's here in Wonderland?"

Red glanced over at the prince but remained silent, averting his eyes. She wouldn't get any information from him with the Unicorn present.

"Do you play chess, Alice?" The Unicorn interrupted, drawing her attention back to him.

"No," she answered, brusquely.

"Well, I know Jack does and so, he knows as well as I, if you want to gain the advantage in the game," He said, brushing the back of his hand lightly down her cheek, "you have to capture the queen." The Unicorn then turned to Red.

"Take her to the Gardens."

*~*~*~*~*

Hatter felt the sun beating down on his bare shoulders. He made no move to wipe away the sweat he could feel forming on his brow and, instead, adjusted his grip on the stave in his hands as he regarded his opponent.

"Again!" The shout was the only warning he received. He raised the stave just barely in time to block a blow to his midsection that would have driven the breath from him. He stepped back to gain some time to think clearly.

"Take it easy, Charlie!" He shouted back.

"No time!" The white knight responded. He swung again forcing Hatter back further. "Tell me what you feel!"

Hatter jumped back to avoid a swing that would've tripped him, "How am I supposed to do that-" He swung out wildly, trying to put Charlie on the offensive. Charlie blocked easily, using the momentum to drive a strike towards Hatter's head. Hatter ducked just in time. "-when I can't even spare the time to think without getting hit?"

The two men circled each other, Hatter feeling at a distinct disadvantage since Charlie was wearing armor and he was not. He would be more injured by a strike and it was taking all of his concentration to hold off the older, more experienced fighter.

Charlie stepped forward, feigning a strike. Hatter fell for it, moving to block, and realized his mistake a second too late as the knight was already turning past him. The staff struck sharply off his already sore backside. He hissed in pain, turning to face Charlie again.

"What do you feel?" Charlie repeated, bringing the staff down for an overhead strike.

Hatter raised his staff, blocking the hit. "I feel sore and frustrated," His arms stung with the force of the blow and he turned to knock the knight's rod aside, creating an opening to strike. "useless and angry!" Swinging his wooden weapon, he hadn't realized he had left himself open until he felt the stinging blow to his stomach. He stumbled back, gasping.

Charlie changed his stance, "Feel all of that, Harbinger, and find your anchor."

Hatter coughed, trying to regain his breath. He focused on his reason for putting himself through all this. He was determined to get back to Alice. He was in a great deal of pain, in emotional withdrawal and annoyed at his own lack of progress. All of this was distracting him from the fight at hand but when he thought of Alice a happy feeling filled him, a calm in the center of that storm. She loved him and infuriated him and yet he couldn't feel complete without her.

He clung to the thought of her like a lifejacket and with a primal yell, he attacked. He drove the stave around in an arc which Charlie blocked. But Hatter struck again with the alternate side of the weapon, gaining ground as he pushed the white knight back with blow after blow.

For all the ferocity of his attack, his mind was clear. He thought of Alice and nothing else, his emotions were still as strong but he took note of them and pushed them aside. He countered his aggravation with her smile, his hurting with her warm embrace, and something almost like fear with love.

He side-stepped, turning and dropping low to sweep one of Charlie's legs out from under him. The white knight lost his balance and his back hit the ground with a metallic clash. Both men stared at each other for a moment, each regaining their breath.

Charlie smiled, "By Jove," he managed between gulps of air. "I think he has it."

*~*~*~*~*

Please take the time to review!!

Or if any of my readers would like to gift me with an Alice fanvid on youtube, PM me.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice was being ushered down the hallway by the Red Knight. She couldn't believe this was happening. A few hours ago, she was sitting in an Italian restaurant, trying to stop tears from falling into her marina sauce and now here she was back in Wonderland, for a second time, and it was no less confusing than the first go around.

It was small comfort to her that she now knew Hatter was somewhere in Wonderland, though it also made her longing to be with him that much stronger, and the man at her side knew where to find him. The problem was that he wouldn't talk, not in front of the prince at any rate, but there was a chance that she could get him to help her.

Once they were a good distance away from the prince's study, she jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Listen-"

She was cut off before she could react. In a flurry of movement against which she wasn't ready to defend, she was thrown up against the wall. Red had her pinned, his sword at her throat. His face looked fierce, his eyes clouded as though in a faraway battle. His thinly veiled threat earlier certainly hadn't been an idle one.

"Whoa," She whispered, fearfully eyeing the sword at her neck and staying as still as possible. "Okay, just calm down. I'm not trying to escape, I just want some answers! Since you're the one who stole me away I think you owe me that much."

His eyes widened in surprise, as though suddenly realizing who she was. He slowly stepped away, backing to the center of the hallway and sheathing his sword. His head was bowed as though ashamed of his actions. "My liege has explained why you are here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You've met Hatter and you know where he is." She stepped away from the wall to confront him.

"And you don't?" the knight replied, his tone becoming harsh as he looked into her face. "Isn't it strange that he would take off and not tell you where he was going or why he left you behind?"

She lost a bit of her fire as his words cut her. "He said he would explain it all to me when he came back…"

The Red Knight was seething again, the same reaction she had seen in him in the Unicorn's study. It made her wonder what had happened between these two that caused such animosity. Her need to see him was suddenly swallowed in concern for his well being as her imagination conjured all the myriad dangers of this place.

"Is he alright?" She asked, a tremor in her voice, her eyes already starting to feel the sting of tears.

The Red Knight stepped closer, her reaction causing his anger to fade and he looked at a loss for what to do. He raised his hands as through trying to placate a frightened animal. "Please, don't cry. He's fine. The White Knight is looking after him."

"You know Charlie?"

Red nodded, "The prince sent me to train under him and report any vital information."

"You're a spy." Alice glared at him, her anger rising.

"I perform the duties the Unicorn asks of me." Red said, a fierce conviction in his voice.

"Oh, like kidnapping?" Alice accused.

"You don't understand. The white prince practically raised me. He showed me what it means to be a knight. He could really make a difference here if he were king."

"And what happens to me if Jack doesn't agree to marry me according to your prince's plans?"

"He doesn't have to marry you." Red sighed. "He just needs to accept you in exchange for backing the prince's claim to the throne. After that he can marry you or send you home or do… whatever he likes."

"You called Jack a usurper. Why would you trust him?" Alice pushed.

"You saw first hand what things were like under the Red Queen. I don't trust the Hearts, any of them."

"Why?"

"Let's put it this way," He said, something dark seemed to pass over his eyes then that made him seem terribly older. "I've read your adventures and you're not the only one to lose a father."

Alice didn't know what to say. The grief and anger in his eyes stunned her into silence.

"Come," Red again took her arm, "I must escort you to the Gardens."

*~*~*~*~*

Hatter walked through the fortress in an incredible amount of pain. Even bruised and battered as he was, he couldn't stop smiling.

He had found his anchor and that meant that he was one step closer to going home to Alice. That thought alone bolstered him, made him feel like he could fly home to her. The next step, Charlie had told him, was being able to use the anchor not only in battle where survival is instinctual but at will.

He followed Charlie through the corridors of the building that had greeted him back to Wonderland as they headed to the main hall. The Prince of Hearts was entertaining an audience with someone important, and the White Knight's presence was requested. Having nothing better to do, Hatter decided to tag along.

"Can I offer you anything?" Jack said to his guest as they quietly entered the room, taking an out of the way position by the wall. "As I recall, you are rather fond of plum cake."

Jack looked the same. Though his clothing was the simple yet elegant suit he seemed to favor, his posture was regal as he reclined on the throne. Standing before him was a stocky, well-muscled man whose dark hair hung like a wild mane about his face. He wore chain-mail and, over it, a tunic that bore the crest of a lion.

"No, thank you. I think you know why I'm here."

"I do," Jack affirmed. "But I'm not sure what I can tell you in person that I haven't already told your messengers."

"You can tell me that you'll support my claim to the throne," The Lion said, raising his chin proudly.

"Except," Jack sighed, "that would put me in a precarious political situation. Your father is still king and, as I told him, I will support his successor. If I were to back one of his sons and he chooses the other, it will only strain relations between our kingdoms."

"If you're worried about a war, Highness, you've nothing to fear. My army is strong and growing stronger by the day."

Jack paused before speaking as though considering his words. "You would make war against your own brother?"

The Lion's face was stern with resolve, "If the situation demands, but my brother is weak and cowardly. He's only sent his envoys, hasn't he?"

"So far," Jack conceded.

"See!" he grinned, "You have to talk to a man face to face, know who you're dealing with. I'm an honest man, straight forward. My brother on the other hand, is a conniver, a schemer. He can't be trusted."

"I will take your words under advisement." Jack said, his face was a blank mask veiling his thoughts.

"So it doesn't concern you then, that there are rumors your White Rabbit is compromised? Or that my brother has greased their hands and could have spies right under your very nose?" He glanced around the room suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as they fell upon Hatter.

"That one there looks half starved and desperate enough to extend a hand to the Unicorn. Can you trust him?"

"Absolutely," Jack replied without hesitation. "In fact, I have already trusted him with something I value beyond measure. May I introduce Hatter? Hatter, this is the Lion of the White Kingdom."

Jack's words washed over Hatter, giving him a boost of confidence as he met the Lion's glare with his own. A look of recognition passed over the Lion's face as he heard Hatter's name, obviously familiar with the legend of Alice. Both men nodded in a civil truce as Jack continued.

"As for the White Rabbit, they are a close group and no spy could hide among them long. Still, I will heed your warning and investigate this matter personally."

The Lion growled, "I like it not that you give me platitudes instead of definite decisions. Your mother understood that sometimes a strong arm is necessary."

Jack looked as though he struggled to remain composed. He shifted on his throne, his eyes burned with a blue flame. "My mother no longer rules here."

"That's plain," he said, cryptically enough that one couldn't tell if he was agreeing or taking a backhand swipe at the Prince of Hearts. "In any case, I can see that we will not reach an agreement today. Since you have refused me, I will only ask one more thing of you, as a fellow prince."

"And what would that be?" Jack asked, his interest peaked.

"It is rumored that my brother will try to bribe you to back his claim to the throne. If you refuse him as well and remain truly neutral, as you claim to be, then we may yet be friends."

"I understand. And let me assure you that there is nothing he could offer me to sway me in my decision."

*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

The large oak door stood majestically before them, the granite sign above engraved in flowing script: The Garden of Live Flowers.

"So, this leads outside?" Alice ventured.

"No, it leads to the garden." The Red Knight smiled, seemingly pleased with his own contrary answer even as he pulled open the door.

The room was lavishly decorated. Ornate, brightly colored tapestries hung from the walls and lounge chairs and pillows were strewn about in numerous quantities, all for the comfort of the room's occupants. There were women reclining in flowing, gossamer gowns who looked slightly bored as though they were waiting for something. Their eyes all focused on the intruders to their scene.

"There aren't any plants…" Alice whispered to Red.

"No," he smiled, infuriatingly amused by her confusion. "But the flowers are obvious enough, put here for the same reason anyone plants a garden; to spend leisurely time amongst the flowers, taking in their fragrance, the soft feel of their petals…"

Alice's eyes widened as she started to pick up on his innuendo.

"This is a harem?" She asked in hushed alarm.

One of the women stood, her dark hair hanging loose to her waist, hands on her hips. "It's rude to whisper between you. We flowers can talk as well as you and a great deal louder."

"Forgive me this intrusion, ladies," Red started, "but the Unicorn has asked that I leave this beauty in your care for a short time, there being no safer place or better company within the whole of the White Kingdom."

The women smiled, obviously pleased enough by his flattering comment to ignore, for the time being, that a favor was being asked of them.

"May I introduce Tiger Lily," he said, gesturing to the woman who had spoken, "and Rose…" He gestured to a woman in a red dress with fiery locks to rival his own. "This is Daisy," a petite, blonde woman stood waving cheerfully, her other hand tugging a dark haired beauty to stand beside her, "and Violet."

"And why should we do anything for the Unicorn when he hasn't paid us a visit in ages?" Tiger Lily asked as she pouted her full lips. "He only sends you when he wants us to do something boring."

"The Red Knight should visit our garden more often," Rose suggested with a seductive purr.

Tiger Lily laughed, "Knights have no use for flowers, Rose. This one would prefer a long, hard lance."

"Careful," Red narrowed his eyes, the hint of a smile belying his serious demeanor. "Flowers with too many thorns are cut down." His threat was uttered with no real bite behind it, as though there was an understanding that their exchanged barbs were meant to keep the conversation going and not truly to offend.

Alice, meanwhile, was watching their interaction and fighting the urge to blush and hide behind the knight. These bawdy women made her so uncomfortable.

"Then again, maybe he should visit our garden," Violet chimed in, "I doubt any man _**could**_ take him as a lover since he already seems to have something up his ass."

"Decorum, ladies! Such low talk is unbecoming."

"Oh, dear," Daisy cooed, wrapping her arms around Red's neck and pressing herself sinuously against his side. Her fingers were lightly twirling a strand of his red locks. "Have we offended our knight of flowers?"

With an exaggerated, long-suffering sigh, Red disentangled himself gently but forcefully from Daisy's embrace and made for the door.

Alice touched his arm lightly, not wanting to startle him and repeat the scene from the hall. "You're not leaving me here?"

His gaze was focused on the crook of his arm where her touch resided. Gently, he reassuringly placed his hand over hers.

"I must go and this is the safest place in the castle. We have to keep an eye on you, after all."

"Hatter…" She whispered, ignoring the subtle furrowing of the knight's brow. "If he knows I'm here-"

"Then he'll only help us by persuading Jack to agree to the Unicorn's offer." He interrupted, again treating her to that maddening grin. "Play nice."

And with a final, resounding slam, he was gone. Alice had to admit that it was better than being dumped in some cold, dank prison but she was still trapped in an unfamiliar place. She tried the door, frustrated to find it locked and she turned to face four flowers staring at her expectantly.

"Hi…I-uh, I'm Alice." She started meekly.

"It isn't manners for us to begin, you know," said Rose, "and I really was wondering when you'd speak! Said I to myself, 'Her face has got some sense in it, though it's not a clever one!'" The other flowers tittered at her comment.

"Why is this place the safest one in the castle?" Alice asked, ignoring the gibe and glancing around the room but not spotting any kind of fortification. There wasn't any that she could see even on the stained glass windows.

"Because," Tiger Lily smiled smugly, seating herself on a chaise and reclining slightly. She gathered her skirts, lifting the hem of her dress just past her knee so that Alice could see the two knives and a small pistol tucked into Tiger Lily's garter. "These flowers have thorns."

Alice nodded, quickly looking away.

"Come, darling," Violet said. "Sit. There's no knowing when someone might come to fetch you and you don't want to be standing the whole time, do you?"

"Besides, now that you're here, you can help us to pass the time." Daisy smiled brightly.

Alice took a few awkward steps towards them and sat on a fainting couch, staring down at her hands. She just wanted to go home. If she could just close her eyes and fall asleep, then this nightmare would be over. She could wake up in her own bed and David would be there to hold her and tell her how silly dreams are. She remembered having similar thoughts the first time here.

"Who's Hatter?" Rose drawled from the couch she was stretched out upon, drawing Alice's attention.

"None of your business." Alice replied, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Ah," Rose said, as though understanding something that Alice hadn't said aloud, "He's that important to you. I love my love with an H…" She recited, breaking off the rhyme to giggle at Alice's blushing cheeks.

"There's no hurry so you may as well tell us. After all," smiling, she rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on her folded arms, "Roses speak the language of love. So what's your story?"

*~*~*~*~*

Hatter was more than ready for some rest after his exhausting afternoon. He exited the main building, blinking at the sudden light of the setting sun, making his way along the stonework streets easily.

He was angry and it was making him tired. No, he realized. It wasn't that he was angry… just violent. He wanted a fight. Maybe it was the Lion and all his talk of war that had put Hatter on edge like this. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his temples.

"…_looks half starved and desperate enough…" _

The Lion's words resounded in his head and Hatter clenched his fist. The urge to find that arrogant sod and punch him was very tempting.

Hatter stumbled, catching the wall for support as the wave of emotion surged in him, making him light headed. His vision tunneled and, for a brief moment, Hatter thought he might pass out. He clamped down on it, grasping desperately for his anchor.

As he thought of Alice, the sensation dulled and he could focus on it clearly: aggression, determination, and exertion. He let out a slow, calming breath just as Charlie rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, lad?"

Hatter turned, over Charlie's shoulder he could see the recruits in the courtyard going through their evening drills. He met the White Knight's concerned gaze and forced a smile even as unease settled in the pit of his stomach like a ball of lead.

"Never better, just could do with a bit of rest." He lied, even as one thought echoed in his mind.

_What was that?_

*~*~*~*~*

"And that's when the Unicorn had the Red Knight bring me here." Alice concluded her story, noticing the last rays of the setting sun barely lit the dim room.

The four women had been listening intently to her every word, eyes wide as they absorbed what she said.

Rose sighed longingly, "How romantic…"

"Though," Daisy started politely, "you oughtn't to think ill of him, the Red Knight, I mean. He really is a good-hearted lad." The flowers all nodded in agreement.

"He hasn't had an easy go at it since…" Tiger Lily stopped, fingers to her lips as though realizing she just said something she shouldn't have.

"Since when?" Alice prodded, hoping to glean at least a tiny bit of information that might gain her an advantage in her situation.

"Since his father died." Daisy explained. Tiger Lily shot her a pointed look but Daisy just raised her chin determinedly and continued, "His father was a messenger for the White King. Haigha was his name."

"He was sent to the Red Kingdom, had been there dozens of times, but the last time… well, obviously, he never came back." Violet added.

"We heard rumors, though. That the Red Queen had taken him… done something to him… something awful… tortured and twisted him, made him do terrible things." Daisy continued, eyes downcast.

"That's why he distrusts the Hearts." Alice concluded, a familiar anger rising remembering just how many lives the Queen had torn apart. "That still doesn't excuse him for kidnapping me."

"Oh, you silly thing!" Rose exclaimed. "The Unicorn is the one who kidnapped you. He just sent the Red Knight to fetch you and you should be grateful it were an honest man like him, not some brute who would've taken part of his payment out of your flesh without flinching at trading damaged goods to the Red Prince!"

Alice was shocked. "I…I never thought of that before."

"It's my opinion that you never think at all," Rose said severely.

"Hold your tongue," said Tiger Lily to Rose, "we've said more than we should know." She then addressed Alice. "You'd be surprised the things people will say in front of us. After all, who will a flower tell besides the busy bees?"

"She's right," Daisy said, yawning. "And it's getting late, we should get some sleep."

The flowers wordlessly nestled into comfortable spots, the room hardly lacked for them. As darkness crept upon the room, Alice curled up on the couch and hoped that when the sun rose she would be one day closer to finding David and going back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Hatter took a shuddering breath as he began his meditation, his mind fully occupied by the unusual experience of the night before. He'd felt others' emotions before, let them take over sometimes, but never before had he been in danger of losing consciousness from the potency of them.

This was a completely different kettle of onions. He had felt the emotions of the soldiers in training as if they were his very own. He was sure of it, having enough experience in Alice's world to know what it felt like to be under the influence of another's emotions. Even more disturbing was the fact that these weren't Oysters, just Wonderlanders.

So how could he feel what they felt?

It could be that whatever it was that made up the difference between Oysters and the inhabitants of Wonderland, the very thing that made him so susceptible to his current weakness, was reaching out desperately for what it so vehemently craved in the wake of his withdrawal.

Maybe it was a one off?

It was a fluke, a happenstance brought on by his abstinence after such an intense addiction when he'd been weak and tired, and not likely to happen again.

He really couldn't be sure…

He needed answers from the only person who could possibly understand what he was going through. Abandoning his failed attempt at meditation, Hatter quickly left the room set aside for his use and went in search of Jack.

A few twists and turns through the stone corridors and Hatter managed his way back to the throne room. He heard voices within. Assuming that Jack must be entertaining guests, he slipped in. The Red Knight was glaring at him as he entered and Hatter huddled against an out of the way section of the room, a passive witness to the proceedings.

A messenger in fine clothes was cut off from his rambling flatteries by a curt wave of Jack's hand.

"This is becoming tiresome. I am at a complete loss as to how I can make myself any clearer, having already given the Unicorn my answer in this matter." Jack said firmly, one hand rubbing his temple.

"After today, your Highness, my lord assures that you will have no need to hear from any more messengers. My lord makes a most beneficial offer."

Jack leaned forward, "He intends to bribe me?"

"Your Highness misunderstands," Jack raised an eyebrow at that and the messenger gave a nervous chuckle, "I mean, I must have explained poorly."

"My lord is willing to offer you something for the benefit of your kingdom, a chance at much needed stability… something precious to you."

Jack managed to look both concerned and intrigued at the same time. "Riddles are a fool's payment. Speak plainly."

"It is within the Unicorn's power to provide you with a bride, a new Queen of Hearts."

Jack scoffed, "If he is offering his sister's hand, it is well known that the Princess Lily is but an infant. That's hardly suitable as a queen for a recovering realm."

"No, your Highness, someone more appropriate and, to the point, whose stature is more apt at conveying the high esteem in which the Unicorn holds you as a fellow prince…" The messenger paused for dramatic effect, a too smug smirk lurking on the edge of his lips, "Alice of Legend."

Hatter, meanwhile, felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. The air left him and his heart clenched painfully within his chest. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

Jack stood abruptly, his blue eyes piercing as they settled on Hatter in alarm, a gaze that pleaded for a denial which Hatter couldn't give. He didn't know if she was safe. He had left her, left her vulnerable to these power-mad princes.

The horrible thought that she might have followed him entered his mind. She had followed after Jack the first time through, hadn't she? Maybe she had done again and gotten kidnapped for her trouble. Hatter swallowed hard against the tightening in his throat.

"A fine choice." The messenger continued, seemingly unaware of the disturbed reactions of the other occupants in the room. "Especially so since it is said that your feelings for her are what kept you from marrying the beautiful and eligible duchess. Is this not so? Or perhaps she was too much your mother's creature?"

Jack's eyes returned to the messenger, narrowing slightly. Again the messenger chuckled in his uneasy way, understanding that the prince's ire was raised at such a personal remark.

"You're lying," Hatter ground out between clenched teeth.

"The implications of that are grave, sir. It is truth." He smiled and Hatter clenched his fist in an attempt to restrain himself, anger and concern warring for dominance.

"It is beyond the Unicorn's power to offer the hand of someone who is not a subject of the White Kingdom." Jack reasoned, voice sounding stern.

"Though, since there is where she currently resides, that suits the qualifications." The messenger replied a bit too quickly, as though he'd known that would be an issue.

"Can you offer proof of this?" Jack asked him.

"My lord is generous. He will deliver the prize if you trust in him as he trusts in you to back his claim to the throne and so I was given no token but a prince's friendship."

Jack's posture stiffened as though he was steeling himself to do something he'd rather not. "Tell your lord that he is most gracious and I will send a messenger with my reply for I need time to consider his offer."

The messenger bowed and backed away from the throne, making his exit. Hatter rushed to Jack, who collapsed into his throne like a marionette whose strings had all been cut. The Red Knight also approached them but Hatter's focus was on the Prince of Hearts.

"Jack, we have to-"

"Report!" Jack barked out, one hand covering his eyes like he couldn't bear the strain of light.

"Highness," the Red Knight saluted and continued, "while on patrol, I did see a soldier enter the white kingdom with a maid on his horse. It might be she."

"What did she look like?" Hatter asked urgently, hating the way his worry made his voice jump in pitch.

"I was too far a field to get a good look." The knight replied in a condescending tone before fixing his attention back on the prince.

"But it might be Alice being held captive. We have to find out for certain!"

"There's no need." Jack said, voice strained as he lowered his hand and fixed his gaze on Hatter. "The Lion was right. There was a spy in the White Rabbit and he confessed to helping smuggle an Oyster through the rabbit hole. The Oyster he described matches Alice's description."

"How long have you known?" Hatter uttered in shock.

"Just since this morning. I was coming to find you when I was delayed by the envoy's arrival."

"We have to get her back!" Hatter urged, his guilt at leaving her behind spurring him into action.

"The Unicorn will only give her up if I agree to his terms." Jack said, voice soft and solemn.

Hatter's heart seemed to be twisting painfully as he was hit full force by the unspoken message suggested by Jack's tone. It was regret. Which could only mean that Jack wasn't going to agree, wasn't going to help Alice.

"Which you won't do." Hatter spat accusingly.

"Don't you think I want to?" Jack stood, sneering. "I can't. If I agree to back the Unicorn, the Lion will wage war on us and this kingdom is still rebuilding. We've haven't the numbers and ones we do have are no where near ready. I can't risk their lives for my own desires. That was how my mother ruled, not I."

Hatter's eyes narrowed, his anger at himself now finding a new Target in Jack. "And speaking of which, who was it that you entrusted with the stone of Wonderland and helped secure your position as ruler, eh? She risked everything for you and you're going to just turn your back on her!"

"I care for her more than you can possibly imagine but I swore to be neutral and I am honor bound to hold to my word. There's nothing I can do." Jack nodded to the Red Knight, who smirked. "And I cannot risk you interfering."

Hatter's confusion by Jack's last statement dissipated as a pair of suits seized him from behind. He struggled as the two men held him fast and attempted to secure him in manacles.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Alice was supposed to be safe until his return but by leaving he'd somehow further endangered her. It was all going so terribly wrong.

"Jack!" Hatter cried, frantic now that his arms were chained behind his back, "You can't think she'll be safe if you turn him down? We have to rescue her! You can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I have a kingdom to consider!" Jack said, his composure cracking.

Hatter was painfully forced to his knees. They hit the stone floor with a jarring force and he bit his tongue, hissing at the pain. He shouted defiantly, "Coward!"

"Off-"

"Say it!" Hatter challenged, even as he interrupted the Prince's command, his anger acting now to mask his fear. "Go on, then! Say it. It's what she would've done, yeah? The quick fix?"

Jack stepped back, his anger seemed to drain out of him and the look on his face was both ashamed and appalled. Hatter felt tendrils of guilt and heartache wrapping around him and realized with a sense of disquiet that the feelings weren't entirely his own. His reason for seeking Jack in the first place came to him but it seemed so unimportant now.

"Off to the prison with him." Jack's quiet voice addressed the Red Knight. "Just keep him out of the way until we have the situation in hand."

Hatter didn't resist as he was hauled to his feet. He regretted his harsh words to Jack. Hatter knew how much he cared about Alice, felt it himself even, but that was no excuse for not taking action. She could be in great danger.

He was marched along, a suit to either side and, if the slight jingle of armor was any indication, the Red Knight not far behind them. He was ushered up the spiraling steps that led to the tower. When they stopped, Hatter chanced a glance up to view the inside of his cell; three stone walls and a line of bars.

The Red Knight moved into sight. Hatter raised his eyes, though his head still hung dejectedly. The knight sneered.

"Look at you…pathetic."

Before he could respond, the knight struck him. Hatter's head was ringing from the force of the blow, resentment that wasn't his own coiled in his gut like an angry viper. Hatter glared at the knight, his cheek and jaw stinging from the hit. He was still recovering when an armored fist buried itself in his midsection.

Hatter doubled over, the suits releasing the dead weight, and he collapsed, gasping, to the cold stone. He could hear the suits leaving as the Red Knight crouched before him.

"That was for my father." He whispered venomously.

"What are you talking about? I barely know you!" Hatter managed to choke out the words.

"No. But you knew my father Haigha well enough, didn't you? Or maybe it's easier for you to kill the people you barely know."

"I don't know any Haigha. You're mad."

The Red Knight grabbed a fistful of Hatter's hair, jerking his head so he was forced to stare into his furious amber eyes. "Mad? Yes, you knew him as Mad March… and you killed him for the second time."

"The Queen was the one that brought him back, remember. By then, he wasn't your dad anymore. I destroyed a ceramic rabbit." The knight released him and stood. The anger he felt from the boy, combined with his own, was threatening to choke him.

"Hn," the Red Knight grunted, "Just like the Hearts, you keep passing the blame. An emotion peddler, addicted to his own wares and an ineffectual prince. I honestly don't know what she sees in either of you."

"You've seen Alice?" Hatter scrambled to stand, his voice hopeful as he clung to his anchor.

The knight circled Hatter so that his back was to the awaiting suits and he stepped closer, whispering triumphantly. "Who do you think it was that delivered her to the Unicorn?"

"One hair," Hatter growled, his expression promising violence, "Even one on her harmed and you'll regret it. I'll make what happened to your dad seem like a bit o' mercy."

The two men stared silently for a moment, a contest of wills before Hatter felt something underneath this boy's rage that surprised him; the sweet and simple flavor of love and concern. In that moment, Hatter knew it was towards Alice because he'd felt the same when he'd met her. "Fine, you don't like me. I get it. But…the Unicorn, if he doesn't get his way, can you keep her safe?"

The knight stepped back, eyes widening in surprise and confusion. He turned abruptly and left. He cell door slamming with a clang of finality.

*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued…

I want to take a moment to thank all my faithful reviewers and all the people who've added this to their favorites and alerts. Pleased as I am that no one's had anything bad to say yet, let me hear from you if you haven't reviewed yet! What do you like? What do you want to see more of?


	10. Chapter 10

Hatter rested his head against the cool stone wall, breathing heavily. It had taken him some effort but he'd managed to contort himself enough to get his bound hands in front of him. Several painful and frustrating hours later, his hands and wrists were sore. They were covered in blood and bruises, but they were free of the restraints.

Without much enthusiasm, he tossed the offending metal across the cell. The clatter of chain against stone was hardly satisfying given his current situation and spending the better part of his day in this miserable cell gave him more than enough time to ruminate.

He closed his eyes, wishing he was home with Alice and enjoying pizza and a movie. How sweet it would be if he were back in her world, sitting on her couch, an arm draped around her as she snuggled into his chest. The smell of her hair gently wafting around him and the softness of her warm skin being bested only by the happy feeling he got just from being around her. He missed her terribly. A relief filled him as he realized that it was Alice he missed and not the emotions that he felt from her. Hatter fervently hoped that she was unharmed and would stay that way until he found her.

However that also brought him to his two main problems. Firstly, that something in him was most definitely off. He was starting to feel emotions from others as though they were Oysters… either that or he was going soft in the head. Secondly, Alice needed him and here he was locked up with Jack's noblest of intentions.

A soft chuckle drew his attention to the cell across from him. Hatter saw a man huddled against the bars, his clothing made of paper that was ripped and torn in several places. He looked like he'd been worked over before being brought here. Hatter could only guess that this was the spy that Jack had mentioned.

"Wish I could have managed that…" he murmured. He shook his hands, the jingle of chains signaling that he was referring to his own manacles. Hatter did not reply, so the man in the paper suit went on. "I'm not one for pain, you know."

Hatter continued to ignore him so the man sighed, "So young a child, ought to know which way she's going."

Hatter stood, glaring. "You're the spy that helped kidnapped Alice."

The man hung his head, "I didn't know who she was and, before you can say it, I know that doesn't excuse what I did… but I am beginning to fear that things are getting so much worse." He gestured to the small window of his cell.

Through the opening, Hatter could see the main city of the White Kingdom off in the distance, smoke rising into the air in billowing plumes.

_Alice!_

*~*~*~*~*

Alice was reclined against a few pillows and, at Daisy's request, recounting the story of how Hatter had rescued her from the casino. She'd already lost count of how many times she'd told it but the young girl still listened with rapt attention, sighing at the parts she thought were particularly romantic.

A click of the door's latch signaled Tiger Lily's return. Alice paused in her storytelling to glance up and noticed that Tiger Lily leaned heavily against the door, locking it and panting slightly. Rose approached her, "How bad is it?"

"It's bad. The battle we feared has begun." Tiger Lily responded.

As though in response to her words, an explosion sounded in the distance followed by shouts of alarm.

Alice stood, watching in mute fascination as the flowers began moving about the room in an orchestrated fashion, hurriedly gathering together a few possessions and tossing them into satchels. Tiger Lily finished first and took Alice by the hand. "We need to go, now."

A loud bang sounded close by as though something heavy had just impacted with the door to the garden. Daisy gave a startled cry before covering her mouth with her hands and backing away slowly. Tiger Lily moved so that Alice was behind her.

"Don't worry, the Unicorn wants us to keep you safe at all costs and no one could do the job better."

The pounding began again and this time the door splintered, flying open. In the doorway was an armored man, a solder. He pulled off his helm and tossed it behind him, his grin was wide and monstrous as he leered at the women.

"Spoils of war…" he chuckled darkly as he approached Rose. She smiled sweetly as he reached a hand towards her. Before he could touch her, Rose had her dagger buried in a chink in his armor just under his arm. She pulled the weapon back, watching with narrowed eyes as he stumbled away from her. Spinning, she swung the blade in a great arc, catching him in the throat.

He went down, his blood spurting all over the flower. The pale, white Rose painted red by the arterial spray. Alice never in her life imagined being afraid of a flower before this moment.

Violet crouched down to examine the would-be attacker. "He's not a Suit. Look at the crest!"

Alice noticed the Lion that adorned the man's tunic.

Tiger Lily frowned. "If he's one of the Lion's men, things are worse than we thought. We need to get her out of here."

Violet peered into the hallway, head moving to look both ways. "It's clear."

Alice was tugged along as the group of them quietly made their escape amidst the sounds of chaos reigning outside. The corridor ended and the women were dashing down a set of stone steps. Alice's priority was to get out of here alive and find Hatter.

*~*~*~*~*

He could hear armored footfalls approaching, dashing up the steps. Hatter backed up against the far wall of his cell. If the Red Knight was coming to finish him off so he wouldn't talk, he'd have to work for it.

Hatter felt relieved as the White Knight ran past his cell. Hatter called out to him, "Charlie!"

A moment later, Charlie ran back to stand on the other side of the bars, smiling. "There you are, Harbinger. Let's get you out of there."

Hatter couldn't contain himself as Charlie fumbled with the ring of keys he held, trying to find the right one to open the cell. "The White Kingdom is burning. What's going on? Is Alice okay?"

"Ah, ha!" Charlie smiled as the lock tumbled with a click, the door swung open. Hatter wasted no time in leaving that dreadful place and the two men started hurriedly down the stairs.

"I don't have any answers. I have sent the Red Knight to survey the situation."

Hatter grabbed Charlie's arm, halting their steps. "Don't know how to tell you this, Charlie, but the Red Knight's not one of yours. He's been working for the Unicorn."

The old knight's eyes were wide with shock. "Are you certain?"

Hatter nodded solemnly. "He told me himself. He's the one who handed Alice over to the Unicorn."

"That traitorous blackguard…" Charlie whispered, his voice dangerously low in his anger at being betrayed by his own pupil. "We'll deal with him in due time. Hmm…Yes, by Damocles, he will be dealt with. The important thing now is to find dear Alice. Now go."

"You're not coming with me?" Hatter asked, any thought that Jack had come to his senses and decided to release him were dashed as he looked at Charlie's slightly guilty expression.

"You have to go. My place is by The Red Prince's side. I will not flee the coming battle… However, I know his Highness. He wants to be a good ruler and sometimes that means setting aside what he wants for himself…but if anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself… nor would I."

Hatter clasped Charlie's shoulder, feeling more than hearing the sincerity of the knight's words. That reminded him of his other problem.

"Not sure if I'm the man for the job, Charlie. Something's wrong with me. I'm starting to feel things…emotions from the people around me. I can't control it."

The old knight's mouth opened in silent awe. "Do you speak truly?"

"Yeah…"Hatter said with a bitter laugh, "sure as ferrets are ferrets."

"The vessel…" Charlie murmured, raising his hands as though he would start his silly chanting at any moment.

"The what?" Hatter cut him off in hopes of preventing that very spectacle.

Smiling widely, Charlie gave Hatter a gentle shove towards the exit. "Go and fetch her, lad! When you return, we'll see if the old prophecy will finally come to fruition."

*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

Forgive me the violence in the garden but I was endlessly amused by my own dark version of "painting the roses red"


	11. Chapter 11

Hatter had a dozen questions he wanted to ask at that moment, but a sharp look from Charlie had reminded him exactly how much was at stake. Alice, first. His questions could wait. He nodded and then he ran.

Bursting into the streets, he blinked at the brightness of the afternoon sunlight and covered his eyes. He knew Charlie would be okay. Jack would be furious but he would assume Hatter had escaped on his own. If and when Jack did discover his true liberator, he wouldn't be able to stay mad at the old knight for long.

Hatter kept to the side street, head bowed so no one would get a good look at his face. He needed a disguise, a way to hide from the suits until he was clear of the city. Searching the buildings, he smiled when his eyes set on what he was seeking. He ducked into a tavern. As he expected, there was a coat rack by the door.

Hatter smirked, the bartender never noticed him as he plucked a coat and hat off the rack and put them on before strolling back out into the sunlight. He took a moment to tip his hat in front so the shade would better cover his eyes, and he set out to find a horse.

*~*~*~*~*

Alice was huddled against the side of the building, Daisy pressed against her back and Tiger Lily at her side. The two women refused to ease off, even though she'd explained several times that she could take care of herself. The sounds of battle raged around them, echoing off the surrounding buildings and making the noises seem like they came from all directions at once. Alice doubted her own words.

They had seen bodies in the streets, fires burning and people fleeing. It was a nightmarish scenario that had her wishing that Hatter was safe, wherever he was.

Through the smoke-filled air, Alice saw a figure approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief as Violet ran to greet them, eyes darting about cautiously for any soldiers that might be lurking.

"Well?" Tiger Lily asked.

"It's true," she nodded, making a show of wiping soot out of her eyes though Alice could see the tears that glistened, unshed. "The King is dead. Some say poison, some say old age but the result is the same."

"What about the Queen?" Daisy asked, her voice breaking.

"I found her ladies in waiting as they were escaping. They say she's fled with the princess into the forest of forgetfulness. They'll be safe there for a time… even if they won't remember why."

Daisy gave a shriek, drawing the women's attention and weapons all at once. The sound was followed by Rose's laughter, the flower had managed to sneak up on all of them and give the youngest a good fright.

Tiger Lily glanced around to make sure no soldiers were approaching now that their position was given away then turned her fierce glare to Rose. "If you're going to be noisy at least say something useful."

Rose rolled her eyes, "The king's death isn't why the Lion attacked. He heard his brother had obtained Alice of Legend and was intending to make her his wife. The Lion didn't like the thought of his brother having a creature of such legendary political power… even if her petals are fading as we speak."

"I'm not a flower…" She mumbled half-heartedly. Alice could feel her cheeks go pale at what she'd just heard. The Unicorn had lied to her! He was never going to let her go back to Jack and just the thought of having to be married to that repulsive beast made her feel sick.

"We need to leave." Violet said seriously.

"Agreed." Tiger Lily nodded. "Violet, Rose: go and find the Queen and princess Lily. Keep them safe and take care of each other." The women dashed off with no ceremony, just the same sense of urgency that fueled the battleground around them.

"Daisy, weapon out. You're with me. We'll make our way to the stables."

The trip to the stables seemed to take much longer than Alice remembered from entering this place but she realized that Tiger Lily was taking the long way around so that they wouldn't be spotted.

Once they reached the building, the three women hurried inside.

"Quickly, untie some horses." Tiger Lily instructed.

"What are you going to do with me? Are you going to just hand me back over to the Unicorn now that you know what he has planned for me?"

"That doesn't matter now. We have to get you out of here." Daisy said.

"And after, when we're safe… what then?"

Tiger Lily sighed, "We'll take you back to your Hatter. The prince… The Unicorn, he… never mind... It doesn't matter."

"You love him." Alice realized.

Tiger Lily's eyes glistened and she pointed to a horse. "Take that one."

Alice allowed the misdirection and worked at loosening the tether when she heard laughter, deep and masculine. She turned to find its source and, at the far end of the stable, there was another entrance in which stood four soldiers. They all bore the crest of the lion.

Tiger Lily cursed under her breath and Alice could sense both her companions step closer to stand by her.

One of the men stepped forward, his hair was like a shaggy, dark mane about his stern face. "Well, well… if it isn't my brother's whores." He smiled in a grim way. "It would be just like him to hide her among you so that getting her from the garden would be like picking berries in a bramble patch. You made everything so much easier by coming right to me. So… which of you is Alice?"

The fear that Alice felt turned quickly to relief as he realized that they hadn't heard the earlier conversation and no one here really knew what she looked like. That uncertainty could be used to their advantage. The three of them remained silent, staring at the soldiers and holding their weapons tightly in case the men attacked.

The Lion's eyes surveyed each woman and he growled in frustration. "I've no problem with killing all of you just to make sure my brother won't have her. Or maybe I could give you to my men to entertain them for a while."

Daisy rushed forward with a furious yell before Tiger Lily or Alice could stop her. Her dagger drawn, she ran straight at the prince. The men all unsheathed their weapons but the Lion caught her wrist in his hand as she attacked, blade a hairs breadth from his throat and his fist came across her face.

"Which of you is Alice? She was a great fighter so it's obviously not this one." He asked. Alice and Tiger Lily exchanged looks of trepidation but said nothing. He tightened his grip and Daisy whimpered.

The Lion flicked his wrist and there was an audible pop ending with Daisy's agonized scream. She swayed as her knees buckled from the pain but she didn't fall only because the Lion raised her arm, keeping her suspended by her now broken wrist.

He smirked, glancing at the other two women as he drew his sword. He pointed its tip at Daisy who was silently sobbing. "I'm not a patient man and your friend is very frail."

Alice grimaced in sympathy and looked to Tiger Lily for advice. Tiger Lily nodded to her then stepped forward, addressing the prince. "I am."

Shocked, Alice started to protest, "But-"

"Silence, Peony!" Tiger Lily shouted, the command sounding more like a desperate plea.

"I can't let you do this." Alice objected, moved beyond measure that these women who she had known for all of a day were willing to protect her like she was one of them.

"I am Alice." Tiger Lily said, tossing her hair haughtily.

"Thank you," The Lion purred. He thrust the sword forward, piercing Daisy's chest as he pulled Daisy towards him in a fatal embrace.

Tiger Lily screamed and Alice felt her heart clench painfully in horror as the Lion withdrew his sword, covered in her new friend's blood. He let the lifeless body fall to the filthy floor of the stable. "Seize them."

As the soldiers came at them, Tiger Lily lashed out, fighting fiercely. The first man was down in a flash of her blade and a cry of pain. Alice didn't have time to appreciate the fluidity of the flower's movements as a soldier attacked her. Alice used his momentum to flip him to the ground.

Tiger Lily tugged on her arm. "Run, now."

The two women burst into the streets, their earlier caution now unnecessary as they made their way frantically towards the gates.

Cursing, Tiger Lily pulled Alice into an alley just as some soldiers approached from the opposite direction.

"Come," Tiger Lily directed as she started to lead Alice down the narrow alleyway.

"But we're going the wrong way. The gates I came in are back there."

"Those gates go to the forest. I need to take you to the gate that's closest to the Red Kingdom. Besides, the Lion's men already saw us run for that gate. It might buy us some time if they're looking in the wrong place."

Minutes seemed to pass like hours as Tiger Lily led her on a seemingly labyrinthine path through the back alleys. They didn't meet a single soul until they came to the gates. Alice was thinking that it might have been too easy but she didn't want to say it aloud.

Tiger Lily turned to Alice, "From here, we have to run. We'll be out in the open and the best we can do is to get as far as we can and as fast as we can. Go!"

Alice did as she was instructed, dashing with all the strength she could muster. They had just passed through the stone structure when she heard the sound she'd been both expecting and yet dreading. The soldiers were coming.

"Keep moving," Tiger Lily yelled, though it was hardly necessary.

Off in the distance, a rider was heading in their direction. Alice feared for a moment that it might be the Red Knight, come back to claim her for the Unicorn but this rider wore no armor. She couldn't make out his face from this distance because of the hat he wore.

Alice put on a burst of speed as her heart soared with hope. Please, she thought, please let it be him. The rider was getting closer but so were the soldiers, they would all be within reach of each other in moments.

"Alice!" The rider called out. Alice wanted to cry at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Hatter!" Alice yelled back, his face now close enough to be in view. It was joy, love and a warning mixed into one shout as though she could express all she'd been through in one word.

He pulled the horse to rear in front of the women, and Alice allowed herself a glance behind her. The soldiers, Lion's men, were chasing on foot and fast approaching.

"Alice," Hatter sighed, his face a welcome sight after the events of this day. "Not a moment too soon, eh? Fancy a ride?"

Tiger Lily turned to look behind as well. She adjusted the grip on her knife. "Get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"I can't," Alice gasped, nearly breathless from running.

"They won't kill me. They still think I'm you, remember?" She tilted her head to give Alice a smirk tinged with darkness. "I'll make them regret what they did to Daisy."

"We can't just leave you here!" Alice argued.

"If you don't then she died for nothing!" Alice quailed at the fierce admonition as much as Tiger Lily's unyielding expression. "A flower's life is not meaningless. Now go!"

Alice nodded, and Tiger Lily helped her onto the horse behind Hatter. Hatter eyed the flower suspiciously as she grabbed his forearm. She whispered something to him before stepping away.

"Take care of her."

Alice was denied her goodbye as Tiger Lily gave a shout, startling the horse. Hatter tried to reign in control but the flower followed up with a smack to the creature's rump that set it to galloping away from the battlefield.

Alice slumped against Hatter's back, the sounds of battle fading away. She tried to convince herself that he was real. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling secure as one of his hands lightly covered hers in acknowledgement. They were together again and, right now, the reason he left didn't matter.

She cursed herself for a coward because she couldn't bring herself to look back and see what would become of the flower that had saved her life. Instead she closed her eyes, the vision of Daisy's last moments swimming through her mind and she let herself give in to her sorrow.

*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

This wasn't how Hatter had imagined their reunion at all.

He figured he would drown the moment he saw her. A small, dark part of him deliciously hoped, even as the rest of him terrifically feared, that one taste of the emotional elixir that was Alice would undo all the progress he and Charlie had made and thrust him back into a tempestuous sea of feeling and sensations, forever adrift.

The thought of losing her, of caring more about the feelings the girl inspired than about the girl herself, was a horrific concept that had made him lose a fair quantity of sleep. It was the reason he'd left her to come back here.

He remembered a time that seemed ages ago in which they rode together on Charlie's horse, Guinevere. He suggested that she lean forward and wrap her arms around his waist, letting his body take the weight to make her ride more comfortable. She had turned him down then. A smile quirked upon his lips with the memory, breaking through the melancholy, as he realized that she felt comfortable enough, even in her vulnerability, to do so now.

He basked in her presence, his fears about their meeting unfounded. Having her with him again, his anchor, kept him focused and alert. Things were sharper, clearer, and more intense but he wasn't feeding off her emotions anymore. He could control it. He still felt everything she felt. Even if he pretended not to notice the moisture on his back where her tears were seeping into his shirt or the little tremors as her quiet sobs shook her, her sorrow caressed his skin like the howl of a lonely wolf across the night sky.

She was upset, terribly so, but he could rest confident in the fact that he wasn't the cause. He was sure of that from the feelings of relief and love that wafted intermittently through her sadness like a breeze from an oscillating fan, and the desperate way her arms tangled about him as though he might dissolve into mist at any moment.

He understood the need for physical reassurance very well. It was the same reason that he had been steering the horse one-handed so that he wouldn't have to release the hold he had on her hand. His fingers intertwined with hers and some missing piece of him clicked into place, the touch itself was tethering him to something deeper.

He slowed the horse's gait once they reached the Forest of Wabe. He couldn't go back to the fortress as a wanted man but they needed the safety of being within the borders of the Red Kingdom. So he began to steer the horse along the waterfront, a path that would take him back into the city. The battlefield that the White Kingdom had become was far behind and so was the strange woman that helped Alice, but her whispered words still echoed in his mind.

_She loves you__ with a true heart. There're not many who could make that claim of the one they love. Take care of her._

He hadn't known who she was but she had protected Alice at her own peril, and that alone meant that Hatter owed her his gratitude. That woman was just a small bit of the proof that Alice had been through so much since he left her.

Hatter sighed. They hadn't spoken since their escape, instead drawing comfort from the real and solid existence of each other. But he couldn't take this silence anymore and felt the need to fill it with words.

"I missed you." Hatter blurted out, immediately wincing as much at the quiet, desperate tone of his voice as how inadequate a statement that was to describe the complexity of all he felt.

He felt Alice gently tighten her hold on him momentarily. She let out a soft breath that might have been a weary laugh before giving him a delicate, "Yeah, me too."

Hatter released his own breath, not realizing he'd even been holding it. He'd been worried about that too, what she'd say when she saw him again. He had imagined a hundred different reactions, most of them including a bit of a screaming row. So this, of all reactions, was the best one to be hoped for… or second best, if he counted the one he'd imagined that ended with them snoging. His heart began to thump happily.

She'd missed him. She loved him. That was everything he needed.

Wait, had she just said something?

He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he had nearly missed the question she posed to him. And it must have been a question from the anxious tension that now filled the air between them.

"Come again?" He asked sheepishly.

"Why did you leave?" Her voice was fragile, uncertain, as though she didn't want to hear the answer but couldn't live without it.

Hatter brought the horse to a stop, turning as much as he could to face Alice. He drank in the sight of her. Her beautiful blue eyes were red rimmed but her tears had dried. He'd done that; made her worry and cry over him. His heart stopped its contented skipping; the painful tightness in his chest indicating that it must've tripped over her anguish.

She was the strongest woman he had ever met and yet that only stirred this need in him to be all the more protective. He wanted to smooth away her hurts and shield her from everything and anything that might cause her pain…including himself.

"I didn't want to…" he started, untangling his hand from hers and cautiously reaching out to gently brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. He smiled as she allowed the gesture. "Hardest decision I ever had to make. You remember the hospital of dreams, yeah?"

She nodded, though her brow began to furrow in confusion. Right, get to the point. If he made it fast it would be less painful, like ripping off a bandage.

"Well, then you'll also remember, of course, that you Oysters and your powerful emotions can be a dangerous and addictive thing."

"But you weren't drinking the tea…" Her voice was meek but her eyes stared boldly into his, seeking answers which he couldn't deny her.

"No. I was getting my fix straight from the source." He laughed weakly, nervously. "I wasn't even trying but Oysters have a way of projecting, just lobbing their emotions in random directions at all times. Like smoke in a pub: whether you been smoking or not, it gets on ya. It was like a contact high and it was like… like nothin' else… amazingly exhilarating. And I got scared…"

She was silent, waiting for him to continue. It was both a blessing a curse: he was grateful that she was willing to hear his explanation first but damn if he just wanted her to have a go at him and be done with it. Her curiosity was pungent. It came to him as a tickling sensation in his nose as he breathed it in and he sighed to stifle a sneeze.

"I was afraid I'd forget…"

"Forget what?" She prompted, voice gaining in confidence. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she? But she needed to hear it and he realized he needed to say it.

"That I love you." He held her gaze, hoping she would see the truth in his words. "You, Alice, and not the incredible way you make me feel…"

"You… were addicted." Alice confirmed, summing up his situation more succinctly than his fumbling explanation.

Hatter gave a quick jerk of his head as he nodded, finally breaking off his stare to avert his eyes so she wouldn't see the shame in their dark depths.

"You could have told me that before you left." Alice said.

Hatter reached for her hand again, still avoiding her too keen eyes, and entwined his fingers with hers. He marveled at the smooth, softness of her hand, taking comfort in the way their hands seemed to meld together as though made to fit. A gentle pressure as she squeezed his hand, urged him to continue.

"I couldn't do that. You'd take it on yourself. You'd never look at me, at us, the same way. You'd always wonder why I stayed around… Couldn't have that."

"And now," She asked, "can you feel what I'm feeling?"

Hatter tentatively looked up, allowing himself to taste each of her emotions that flittered through him: Love was strongest, followed by trust, empathy, and just a hint of melancholy. She was sweet and earthy, like Sherry aged in an oak cask.

But Hatter remained himself.

"Yes, everything." He flashed a grin, in awe of the strength of her emotions for him.

"And?" She questioned, voice sounding unsure.

"Not a thing."

Alice cupped his cheek, smiling as though he'd given her the right answer. Hatter closed his eyes and savored it, leaning into the touch and nuzzling her hand like an attention-starved kitten. He felt her hand slide to the back of his head to tangle in his short hair, a demanding pressure drew him towards her and there was an explosion of sparks behind his closed lids as his lips touched hers. The lightest of touches but the emotion was more than tangible.

His tongue darted out to brush against her lower lip, begging entrance. She acquiesced, her tongue gliding against his. The unique flavor of her danced along his taste buds, coupled with the sensation of fulfillment and joy that filled him, giving him goosebumps. The warmth that filled his heart to bursting seemed to overflow and fill all his limbs with delicious fire.

The hand fisted in his hair tightened, pulling slightly, deepening the kiss. Hatter couldn't help the throaty moan that escaped him, the sound swallowed by Alice's hungry mouth. He could feel the movement of her lips, smiling at the effect she was having on him. He sensed a hint of mischievous desire intermingled with the other emotions he felt from Alice.

Definitely the best reaction to be hoped.

*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued…

There's a reference in this chapter to one of the new extended scenes from the DVD so my apologies to anyone who hasn't seen it.

Special shout out to my reviewer "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" for a very emotional response to my story. I giggled but I was touched by your encouragement. Hope this chapter fills the void for a while. I wanted to give Hatter and Alice a quiet moment of fluff.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who was she?" Hatter asked as gently as the waves that lapped against the shore they rode along.

"Her name is Tiger Lily. She was a flower." Alice replied, voice still tinged with sadness.

"Really?" Hatter asked, his tone jokingly skeptical. "Because she seemed rather flesh and blood to me."

"Well, yeah." Alice agreed. "It's what the Unicorn calls his concubines."

"So that's where he hid you. Oh…" Hatter said, his tone distracted, indicating that his thoughts were already drifting. "You didn't, by chance, learn anything from them that you might want to show me, did ya?"

Alice batted his shoulder lightly. Even though she smiled, her laughter wouldn't come. At least, not in light of what had happened to Daisy and not while Tiger Lily's fate was still uncertain.

"She seemed like she could take care of herself. Might be she's just been taken prisoner…" Hatter let his sentence trail off. They both knew that as a captive she'd probably be tortured for information and after… well, her prospects weren't good.

"She told the Lion and his men that she was me." Alice said, her tone reflecting her regret.

"Why would she do that?" Hatter asked as though talking to himself.

"Because…" Alice swallowed hard, her thoughts a jumble. "Because she's brave? Because she thought it would buy us some time? Because she thought the Unicorn would come for her? I don't know for sure why but we can't just abandon her there."

"I expected you might say something like that."

Alice let her gaze flit across the riverfront. She could see the city looming as they approached and it made her uneasy.

"Hatter," she started, voice stern enough to be demanding. "Where are we going?"

Hatter took his time responding and Alice could feel the silence fill will tension. He was hiding something that he didn't want her to know. Alice decided to break it first.

"You're not taking me back home. Not until-"

"No," Hatter interrupted. "That wasn't the plan. Once they realize that Tiger Lily is not Alice of Legend, they'll expect you to go there. But, until then, she did buy us some time and I need some answers. We're going to the Great Library."

"Answers? Answers to what?"

Hatter sighed like someone dredging up more things that he didn't want to tell her, "Something… weird has been going on with me. I don't know why exactly but… yours aren't the only emotions I feel." He let that information stew before adding more to the pot, "It's everyone. Charlie seems to think it has something to do with a prophecy."

"Why don't we see Charlie? He could help. He could tell you about this prophecy thing and maybe help us come up with a plan to rescue Tiger Lily."

"Eh…Yeah, we can't do that."

"And why not?" Even though Hatter couldn't see her riding behind him, he could imagine one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows arching skeptically at him.

"Don't want him to be charged for harboring a fugitive." Before Alice could interrupt, Hatter rushed on with his explanation. She'd get it out of him anyway. "I sort of… wasn't supposed to come rescue you. Jack was worried about a war with the White Kingdom and locked me up to keep me out of the way. If Jack hasn't realized that Charlie was the one that let me go, then going back would only get him into trouble."

Alice was silent for a moment, contemplating that. Jack wasn't going to rescue her. Even more than that, he tried to prevent anyone else from coming for her either. He would have just left her in the hands of those monstrous princes and, as always, Hatter was the one who stood by her.

Alice's resolve grew firm. "Alright. Let's go to the Library."

Hatter pounded on the door, used to having to wait for the elevator to begin its rickety assent. So, both he and Alice were surprised when the door swung open at his touch as though it had never been locked.

They exchanged nervous glances, both unsure as to the changes that could have taken place here since their departure from Wonderland. Hatter held up a hand, signaling for Alice to stay put. He adjusted his hat out of habit and leaned over the threshold, peering into the abandoned elevator.

He walked down the aisle, fist clenched and ready to strike as he checked the seats for anyone who might be hiding. When he reached the back of the converted bus, he turned and nodded, giving Alice the all clear.

She entered, closing the door behind her and hit the blue button, beginning their decent. They were silent, pensive, wondering if Owl wielding a shotgun would be the least of their worries. The elevator gave its signature lurch as it came to a stop, and taking a deep breath, Alice followed Hatter as he opened the door and stepped out.

The great library was beautiful and expansive, just as she remembered it, but absent were all of the refugees and, without them, the large hall seemed eerily quiet. She went to the railing and peered over. Not a soul was in sight, just piles of books stacked around already overflowing shelves with no discernable logic to their organization.

She glanced at Hatter who gestured down the hall and Alice followed. They walked along softly, not daring to speak and break the delicate silence that surrounded them. She knew they were headed towards the office in which she'd first met Dodo. The door to the room was ajar. A faint light coming from the office cast its glow on the hall. They approached cautiously. Alice noticed that Hatter was subtly flexing and relaxing the fingers of his right hand, preparing for a fight.

As they reached the doorway, the sight in the room beyond startled them. An older man hunched over the room's sole desk, a small lamp illuminating the book in which he was currently so absorbed that he didn't notice their presence.

They fully entered the room and Hatter cleared his throat to get the man's attention. At the sudden sound, the man stood, obviously abashed at being taken so completely by surprise. Glancing around, his eyes fell on them and he rested a hand on his chest.

"Damn, but you gave me a right scare!" Alice noticed that his accent was thick and rough, even more so than Hatter's.

"I don't know you…" Hatter started, his tone full of suspicion, as he approached the desk.

The man smiled, "an' I dunno you. So we're square."

"Where is everyone? Dodo?"

"Dodo?" The man let out a squawk of laughter. "You 'ave been away awhile. The moment we got word of the Queen bein' deposed by 'er own son, 'e an' most of the others took off to see if the sun was still yellow an' in the sky." He turned to Alice with a wink, "Turns out 't is."

Hatter tilted his head in thought and Alice could tell he was sizing up the man before him. She recognized that look easily, having been under it herself when they first met. "Why was there no security at the elevator?"

The man's face took on a more somber look. He let a moment of silence pass as he evaluated them in return. "Pointless now, innit? If the current ruling authority wanted this place gone, he'd 'ave vanished it by now. He knew more about this organization than any of us, 'im bein' the Caterpillar's left hand man and all."

"Right." Alice corrected.

"Glad you agree, miss." He replied.

"No, I mean… The expression…" The man leveled a bemused look her way and she sighed. "Never mind."

"But I've been here dozens of times and I don't know you." Hatter tried to get the conversation back on track.

"An' I dunno you. So we're square." The man paused, his eyes drifting upwards as though trying to remember something. "Wait, this bit seems familiar…"

Hatter sighed in exasperation, throwing a desperate look in Alice's direction. Stepping forward, she threw him a lifeline.

"Look, who are you?"

A wide grin spread across the man's face and he leaned forward, hands on his desk. "At last, the right question. You should let 'er speak for you from now on, mate." Hatter remained stone faced and silent. The man chuckled, continuing. "I'm Gryphon, chief archivist of the Great Library. And who might you be?"

"We're looking for information." Hatter stated, sidestepping the question.

Gryphon smiled. "That's usually why someone comes 'ere."

"Do you have any books containing prophecies?" Alice asked quickly before the conversation headed in circles again.

He eyed Alice and Hatter seriously for a moment before his grin returned and he turned to the bookshelf behind him, grabbing a book and flipping hastily through its pages.

"Is that it?" Alice asked.

"No…" He said, still turning pages rapidly. "These books are me index, tells me where to find all the other books in this place. It's a great time saver. Let's see… Mystery, ancient and modern, Seaography, Drawling. Ah…"

Stopping in his search, he reached next to the shelf and pressed a button on the wall that reminded her of the intercom system from her apartment back home.

"Oy, Mock! You'd better be awake you great turtle!"

A loud sob was the response from the other end. Alice glanced over at Hatter who gestured silently that Gyphon must clearly be insane. Alice shrugged.

"Get me The Book of Is and Was: Level 3, row 2, shelf A11. An' make it quick-like." Gyphon spoke to the intercom but his eyes were trained on Alice with a kind smile. "This here young lady," said the Gryphon, "she wants for to know our history, she do."

A cough, followed by a hiccupping wail was the response. Nodding, Gryphon crossed to the front of the desk and leaned against its ledge. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed them warily.

"Resistance?"

"Once…Sort of." Hatter said, his expression just as appraising.

"You're runnin'," Gryphon stated, "from who or what I don't dare to guess but you're goin' round abouts on everything I ask ya. If I was a suspicious man…" Here he gave a pregnant pause. Of course the resistance members were always suspicious. "I'd say you don't want me to know anything that someone might come askin' after. That's fair and fine. But… if I might be expectin' visitors of a nasty sort, you'd best tell me."

"The Lion, the Unicorn, Jack Heart…" Hatter shrugged. "Take your pick."

Gryphon gave a low whistle. "Hats off to ya, mate. That must have taken some work." He addressed Alice, "How did you end up with this pile o' trouble, lass?"

Alice smiled but was saved from having to answer by the ringing of a bell behind her. She whirled around, noticing a dumb-waiter on the wall.

"That'll be what you're lookin' for." Gryphon said proudly. Apparently, there was a method to the madness in the way these books were organized. Hatter moved quickly to open the small door, obviously eager to answer whatever questions were burning in his mind and retrieved the small, black, leather bound book inside.

*Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Had some stuff to deal with IRL and now that things are starting to normal off, updates should be more regular. Please review so I know you haven't given up on me!


	14. Chapter 14

Alice grabbed Hatter's arm, stopping him from opening the book, and addressed Gryphon. "Wait a second. Prophecies are about the future but you said that this is the Book of Is and Was. How will this help us?"

Alice chanced a glance at Hatter. He didn't seem surprised. His face was passive and he remained silent. Staring down at the closed book, he ran a hand lightly across its cover as though not daring to open it yet.

"All the prophecies of Wonderland are cyclical." Gryphon replied. "Can't 'appen unless it already has."

"That's ridiculous." She scoffed.

"'T is…" Gryphon agreed, watching them as though waiting for something. "Doesn't make it any less true."

Sighing, Hatter gave Alice a wan smile and opened the book. He flipped through its pages, looking more and more perplexed with every turn. Finally he snapped the book shut in frustration.

"I can't read this."

Gryphon grinned widely, the riddle of what he'd been waiting for seemingly answered.

"Course ya can't. It's in code. In times past, the knights 'ad soothsayers and all their predictions what came true, were writ down as prophecy. Wouldn't very much aid you in battle to know the future if just anyone could read it too." Gryphon shrugged at Hatter's glare. "Best consider it a test, then."

"Right…" Hatter opened the book again, staring at the page.

Alice watched him eagerly, wanting to know what he found out. His dark eyes scanned the page rapidly. His fingers moved across the book in verticals and diagonals and not horizontally as one would expect when using their hand to keep their place. 'Patterns,' Alice thought, 'He's looking for patterns.'

Hatter began to read aloud:

"Without, the frost, the blinding snow

The storm wind's moody madness-

Within' the firelight's ruddy glow

And childhood's nest of gladness.

The magic words shall hold thee fast:

Thou shalt not heed the raving blast."

Gryphon clapped. "I 'ave to say I'm impressed, mate. It took me the better part of a week to bang it out."

"What is that about?" Alice asked

"Near as I can figure, it's about a protection spell of some kind."

Alice turned to face him, crossing her arms. "Near as you can figure? But hasn't it happened before?"

"Most definitely, Miss." Gryphon nodded. "Only 't wasn't in my lifetime and this library wasn't always here. We've lost much and 'alf these books reference others that don't exist no longer due to the Red Queen's mischief."

Hatter scanned the pages quickly, as though looking for something. He had told her about a prophecy but not what he knew about it. Her anxiety was building as she eagerly awaited to find out exactly what that was.

"Ya already passed the test part. Anythin' I can help ya find?" Gryphon asked.

"Yes," Hatter said without pausing in his search. "The Vessel"

Gryphon left his perch on the desk, moving swiftly across the room. Not removing the book from Hatter's hands, he licked a finger and began turning pages. When he stopped and pointed to a passage, Hatter began to read aloud.

"Wonderland will Herself defend,

In dire times, when peace is rent.

Together act as sword and shield:

Vessel and Champion both sent."

"The poem's a bit crap, innit? Some knight must've fancied 'imself a poet." Hatter ignored him and continued.

"Champion, summoned from afar,

Shall rally the people to fight.

The Vessel, chosen from our land,

Reads hearts of men with second sight."

Alice felt the goosebumps rise on her arms at the last line in the verse. Hatter had left because he was feeling emotions from others. Was this why?

"Interesting, that." Gryphon explained. "I've spent a fair bit of my time trying to work out what that verse means. It's my opinion that there's definitely been a Champion before."

"Really?" Hatter asked, curiosity and incredulousness mixing in his tone. "Who?"

"Alice of Legend, and she's come 'round more than once, she has."

Hatter gave Alice a warning glare and she rolled her eyes. She had no plans on revealing just who she was to Gryphon who, by chance, happened to see the expression and misinterpret it.

"Roll your eyes, if you want but it 'appened! She was an Oyster, yeah? Taken from their world? Look, says right 'ere: 'summoned from afar'. Well, she was at that!"

"The Vessel though?" Hatter asked, drawing Gryphon's attention again.

"Well…They're a set, they are, one from within and one from without. This bit: 'the Vessel chosen from our land'. Well, that's Wonderland. Some say the Vessel must be a Wonderlander, can't be nothing but, because the Vessel will contain the spirit of Wonderland, 'erself."

"Is that what gives this second sight?"

"Might be. I 'avn't quite worked that bit out yet. I suppose that reading men's hearts could refer to some sort of truth-saying or telepathy or-"

"Empathy?" Hatter suggested.

Gryphon stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Yeah, 'adn't thought of that but it does make sense." He eyed Hatter for a moment, "Is there a reason you need to know about this particular prophecy?"

Hatter laughed bitterly, "Trust me, _mate,_ if you knew then you'd be in this much deeper than you'd care to be."

Gryphon laid his hand on Hatter's shoulder but, before he could speak, Hatter shoved him away. The book fell to the floor. "Stop it!" Hatter yelled, his voice panicked, on edge. "Stop being afraid."

Hatter glanced over at Alice, his eyes were wide, but he seemed to be reaching out to her. She smiled reassuringly and mouthed the words 'it's okay'. Hatter closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked to Gryphon.

"You don't have to be scared of us. We're not going to hurt you, I promise."

"If I was a thinkin' man," Gryphon started, "which I ain't, I'd think that someone told you about this prophecy because they thought you was the Vessel and you came 'ere to find out what it was they wouldn't tell you." Gryphon bent to pick up the dropped book. "I had my suspicions but…"

He won't say it, Alice thought. Gryphon suspected Hatter might be the Vessel and Hatter's outburst just offered some pretty convincing evidence. More frightening than that though, he also proved that he wasn't as much in control of this power as he had claimed to be.

"You're wrong, though. I ain't scared of ya none. I'm scared for you." Gryphon, opening the book and finding what it was he was looking for, began to read aloud.

"A noble death will be the cost

Life willingly gave a token

Blood then shall bind the magic there

And the Vessel shall be broken"

Hatter's face had returned to its stoic façade though it was paler than before. Alice herself felt her heart clench painfully in her chest, the words 'noble death' repeating in her head.

"What does it mean?" She asked, trying not to act as worried as she felt for Hatter's sake.

"The first verse mentions a sword. The Vessel, see, is the weapon. It's infused with magic and, with the shedding of blood, that magic is released. And when it goes, a life goes with it, and sets all to rights."

"Has it happened before?" Hatter asked, voice grim.

"It must've or it wouldn't be in that book. I've been searching but I've got no record of it."

"This weapon, do you know how it's triggered? How do you activate it and what it does?"

"I dunno." Gryphon replied. Hatter slammed the book shut and held it out for Gryphon to take, which he did.

"You can rig the elevator so that it doesn't stop on this floor. That should keep the Library safe. You and any others here may want to lay low for a while."

Gryphon chuckled. "Goes without saying. I never saw you and even if I 'ad, there won't be no one 'ere to ask."

Hatter nodded. He walked over to Alice, taking her by the arm and walking out. She watched Gryphon place the book delicately back into the dumb waiter, his shoulders hunched.

"Thank you for your help!" She called back over her shoulder.

"Thank you for yours, Vessel." Gryphon replied softly.

The ride back up the elevator was silent. Hatter was pensive and Alice wanted desperately to break the silence but she had no idea what to say. When they reached daylight, he exited the elevator without waiting for her.

Alice sighed in frustration and went after him.

"Hatter," Alice called, racing to catch up as he kept moving. "Hatter, stop! Would you just talk to me." Finally catching up to him, she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Take the horse and go back to the fortress." He said, his expression boding no argument… like that was going to stop her.

"What? Why?" She asked incredulously, not believing that he would just send her away.

"Jack will look after you, him and Charlie both. He may not have wanted me to come after you but if you go there he won't let anything happen to you either. Plus, you cam stop him from doing anything stupid."

"And who's going to stop you from doing anything stupid?"

Hatter broke her gaze to stare at the ground. "I have to finish this. This prophecy… I'm the weapon that can end this."

Alice shook her head, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you aren't." He said quietly.

"The hell I'm not! The champion is the shield, right? The prophecy just mentions a noble death. It doesn't say that the Vessel is the one to die. Maybe I'm the one that takes the killing blow."

Alice found herself enveloped in Hatter's arms, his grip painfully tight and nearly crushing her. His face was buried in her hair and she could feel his gasping breath hot on her neck.

"Please, Alice," He choked out pleadingly. "I couldn't live with myself if you did. I couldn't… I can't lose you like that. I can't."

Alice rubbed his back soothingly, "Okay," He sighed in relief and his excruciating hold loosened slightly. "But you can't expect me to live with that either. We'll find another way. We'll go together and find a way to defy this prophecy,"

.

.

.

Doing slightly better, only three weeks between updates this time. This chapter was hard to write with all the exposition to dole out. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Firstly, if you're good enough, you never need a contingency plan.

Second, always have a contingency plan.

Hatter sighed. The rules he had always adhered to seemed to no longer apply because here they were, marching forward with no plan at all. Just he, brave, brilliant Alice and a destiny he didn't want nor fully understand.

Just being told that he was destined to die, the sheer weight of it, had been staggering. His own building anxiety coupled with Gryphon's concern had been dizzying. But when Gryphon touched him, it amplified tenfold. He felt the fear flooding him, stealing his breath and filling his mind with the impulse to flee or fight. In his panic, he had managed to shove Gryphon away and regain his control. It had been an accident.

As he focused on Alice, his anchor, digging through emotions until he found his own again and feeling as though something was clinging to his mind, Alice mouthed the words "It's okay". But he had clearly heard a different voice in his mind, a voice which was older than all the ages saying "You are my Vessel."

Then it was gone, whatever had been holding him down had left, leaving Hater with nothing but his own emotions and the terrifying certainty that the prophecy was about him. He was the Vessel and he very well might die if he let the prophecy come to pass.

Alice had given him an even more terrifying possibility: that it might be her to die. That was something his mind and heart agreed that he would not, could not, allow to happen under any circumstances.

So, wonder of all wonders, brilliant and beautiful Alice had given him another option: neither of them would die. They'd defied death before in situations thought impossible and together there was no reason that they couldn't do so again.

If they were going to succeed, though, they needed allies. They needed someone who could fight, someone with heart who was clever and just a touch mad. It was clear: They would rescue Tiger Lily.

The two of them rode back the way they had come, abandoning the horses as they cautiously left the boundaries of the Red Kingdom.

"Do you hear that?" Alice asked.

Hatter nodded, the dull thud of drums off in the distance was clear. They were calling back the troops. "Either the battle for the city has finally ended or a new battle is just starting."

"Impossible to tell which without seeing…" Alice added.

Just on the edge of the forest was a clearing, an open field filled with soldiers standing between them and the city.

Alice marched forward, Hatter rushing to stop her and pull her to the ground with him before should could be spotted.

"You can't just march up to the gates, Alice." Hatter whispered urgently, his eyes darting about to see if anyone had noticed their presence. "At least wait until it's darker and we have some cover."

"Tiger Lily could be in trouble. We need to get to her as soon as possible." Alice argued, but adjusted her position so she could sit comfortably. Hatter breathed a sigh of relief now that she wasn't rushing headfirst into danger.

"I know. But we have to trust that there's a chance the Lion still thinks she's you. That will buy her some time."

Dusk began to settle around them, the orange-tainted sky casting it's hue over the landscape. They waited, watching the soldiers from the edge of the clearing.

"How many do you think there are?" Alice asked.

"No way of knowing," Hatter replied, "several thousand, I should think."

"Four thousand, two hundred and seven, that's the exact number of the unicorn's men" came a soft voice behind them.

Still seated, Hatter turned to face the speaker, only to find the tip of a sword aimed at his throat. He let his gaze travel up its length at the weapon's wielder. His eyes widened in surprise at the familiar face.

The red knight, devoid of his usual armor, stood disheveled and battle-worn but far from vulnerable before them. The look on his face promised violence as it had back in the cell and Hatter's matched it.

"Red…" Alice's shocked gasp broke the tense silence. He smiled at the sound of her voice but his amber eyed glare remained on Hatter. The two men seemed to be weighing each other. Alice used Red's distraction to her advantage and, a moment later, the sword whizzed past Hatter's face as Alice quickly disarmed the knight.

Alice jumped to her feet as the knight turned to face her in retaliation. "I don't want to hurt you, milady."

"You won't," Alice smirked as she retreated a step just outside his reach. His leg swung out and, with practiced skill and natural dexterity, she sidestepped a move that would have tripped her.

Hatter turned his back to the fight as he scrambled to retrieve the abandoned weapon. Hearing a grunt of pain from Red, he turned around again to see that Alice had trapped the boys arm behind his back and forced him to his knees.

"Well, what brings you here, traitor?" Hatter asked, stepping forward.

Red scoffed, the boy's cocksure grin was bordering on a sneer. "That's rich coming from you. How was prison, by the way?"

Hatter schooled his expression into one of cold detachment as he pointed the sword at Red's heart, the boy's eyes widening as a flash of cold dread and hot anger passed from him through Hatter's empathy. He pushed the feelings down, even as he pointedly avoided the questioning look in Alice's eyes.

"That's one. Now why are you here?"

"Scouting for the unicorn," Red grudgingly answered, "Lion's taken the city and I need to get inside to find out what he has planned."

"What he has planned is a war, if you haven't noticed, one that you've dragged innocent people into."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he raised his chin in defiance. "Like you?"

"Like the lady behind you, you mimsy git." Hatter pressed the tip of the blade against Red's chest. The boy swallowed thickly, eyes closing as he braced himself. Regret and despair, rolled off him before being swallowed up by acceptance. Becoming disgusted with himself that this boy could so easily believe that Hatter would kill him, he kept his mask in place and prepared to continue his questioning. "And that's two… No more warnings."

"Do it then, if you're so keen to." The boy's eyes opened sharply, his tone flat but his eyes daring. "Not every day a man gets to mark two generations in his scabbard. And you're one to be calling me mimsy. You didn't even tell her why you came back here. Did you, addict?"

Alice jerked his arm and his hiss of pain cut of his taunting tirade. "That's enough, both of you! Hatter, put down the sword. Look, we want the same thing so we should work together to get inside."

Hatter lowered the weapon but shook his head. "Alice…"

"We don't have time to argue this. Tiger Lily's time is running out and he knows this city better than we do. Not to mention, those soldiers know him and if he were with us, they wouldn't attack us on sight when we try to get to the gates," Alice released his arm and stepped back. "We need him."

Author's Note: According to Humpty Dumpty in "Through the Looking Glass", "Mimsy is flimsy and miserable" and it seemed a fun insult to use. Sorry about the long wait, everyone. I hope it was worth it.


End file.
